VG Cats: The Stanger
by Matthias777
Summary: The VG cats find a stranger on the side of the road and decide to take him in, what could possibly happen? Don't be afraid to leave reviews, they encourage me to do stuff and you can send in your own ideas! Inspired by SwedenSpeedWay's VG Cats story.
1. Chapter 1: The Stranger Arrives

Chapter 1

The Stranger Arrives

(? POV)

_Ah, snow._

_I love snow. _

_I love the taste, smell, the felling, and even the cold._

_Winter is by far my favorite season…_

_Ha...to bad my love for the season won't settle my hunger..._

The stranger falls to the ground, hunger consuming his energy.

(Aeris' and Leo's POV)

They were outside, walking home after buying the new game: COD: Black Ops.

Leo looked at Aeris, "I am SO pumped to play Black Ops! There's even a zombies mode!"

Aeris nodded in agreement, "I bet I can own you with only one hand."

Leo raised his fists, "Oh yeah? I bet that I'll get to round 20, first try!"

Aeris scoffed, "Please, you won't even make it to round 10 if it's anything like COD 5."

Leo pouted, "That isn't my fault. The game just hates me and… WHAT THE…?"

Aeris looked over and saw what Leo was so surprised about.

In the snow there seemed to be a snow cat that was prone, "That's a pretty realistic snow cat…"

"But Aeris, look!"

He kicked it and the snow cat _moved._

"Leo! Stop kicking it!"

Aeris and Leo started to dig the cat out, and found a living cat.

He looked around their age, he was mostly black, but had a white muzzle and white paws, and most likely a white belly.

He wore a red jacket, red jeans, shades, and wore a black hat which had a yin-yang symbol under his hood and his hairstyle was very much like Leo's.

"What should we do Aeris? Should we leave him out here?"

""Leo! Are you CRAZY? He might DIE!"

Leo shrugged, "So? Won't he just respawn?"

Aeris gave him a nasty glare, "Leo, your stupidity will kill people. Luckily I'm here."

Aeris sighed, "I guess we have no choice but to bring him to our apartment."

Leo sighed too, "Fine."

(?'s POV)

_Ow… What Happened?_

_The last thing I remember was walking in the snow and then… pain._

_Well at least the snow is comfy, like a couch… a couch? _

_Speaking of couches, why am I so warm?_

_I'm in the snow, outside, in the middle of winter… right?_

I open my eyes and find out that I AM in an apartment.

I sit up and observe my surroundings.

I'm in an apartment, on a couch, using my backpack as a pillow.

I get off the couch and walk into the first room I see, a really bad move on my part.

In the bathroom I see a gray cat trying to scratch his back, but failing.

He looked over in surprised and, what else, shouted.

"AHH!" "WHAT THE?" "AHH!" "SORRY!"

Then I heard a female voice, "SHUT UP!"

We both froze, I froze in surprise, but the other cat froze in fear.

A pink cat walked in with a pissed expression on her face, "Leo, what the hell is going on?"

The gray cat pointed at me, "He walked in on me!"

I scuffed, "Well, maybe next time you should, oh I don't know, lock the door?"

Leo shook his fist at me, "Is that how you treat a person who saved your life?"

I gave him a questioning look, "Did you really?" I looked over at the pink cat.

She gave a half nod, half shake of her head, "Well, we both found you on the side of the road."

Leo smiled, "Yeah Aeris! Tell him whose boss!"

Aeris gave Leo a punch to the arm, "Shut up! You're not the boss!"

Leo stuck his tongue out, "I never said I was!"

Aeris shook her head, "Sorry, Leo is a total idiot. Who are you anyway?"

"I'm Xander."

Aeris raised an eyebrow, "No last name?"

"Do you need to know?"

"Good point."

I walked out of the bathroom, "I'll go make some breakfast. Want some?"

Aeris looked surprised, "You know how to cook?"

I shrugged, "Well, if you live by yourself, you'll have to know how to cook, right?"

They were surprised, "By yourself?"

"Yeah, I don't remember my parents very well; they must have died when I was very young."

Leo laughed, "You must not cook very well!"

Aeris kicked his shin, "Shut up!"

I laughed, "Calm down! Here, I'll cook breakfast and you'll see how I survived, okay?"

Leo smirked, "Fine!"


	2. Chapter 2: Eggs and Vampires

Chapter 2

Eggs and Vampires

**Twenty Minutes Later, In the Kitchen**

"Well guys, dig in!"

I made an omelet with cheese, ham, and veggies.

Leo looked at it with a strange look, prodding it with his fork.

"What, you don't trust me? Fine, I'll eat first."

I cut a piece and eat it, "Mmmm, delicious! Are you convinced Leo? I didn't die when I ate it, or are you too afraid?"

Leo grabbed his fork and knife and started to saw through the omelet, "I'm not afraid or anything, especially some eggs!"

Leo got a piece and shoved it in his mouth, his eyes screwed shut. He chewed for a bit and opened his eyes, "Wow, now I see how you survived."

Leo ate the rest with a passion.

Aeris looked at me, "Wow, takes me forever to convince Leo to do something."

I smiled, "Wasn't that hard. So do you like it?"

Aeris took a bite, "Wow! These are amazing!"

I smiled bigger, "Thanks, I had to practice many times to get it right."

(Aeris POV)

"So," I said, "why do you were those shades all the time?"

Xander just gave a smile, "Nothing you have to worry about."

Leo butted in, "What games do you like?"

I looked at Xander, "Sorry, games are Leo's life to him."

Xander waved my hand, "It's cool. I like FPS and music games like Rock Band."

Leo grinned, "Sweet! Me too!"

It was my turn, "Do you like True Blood?"

Leo, again, butted in, "Of course he doesn't! No normal guy would like that stuff!"

Xander interjected, "Well, I actually _do _like True Blood."

I stared at him and Leo was just shocked, "You actually _do?_"

He nodded, "Why not?"

Leo probably couldn't believe his ears, "What about Buffy the Vampire Slayer?"

Xander nodded, "It was a shame it ended."

Then I said something that I know he would say no to, "THE TWILIGHT MOVIES!"

Xander scuffed, "No way."

Leo gave a sigh of relief and I sat back with a smug look.

Then Xander continued, "I would rather read the books any day."

I just went back to staring at him and Leo was just as shocked.

_No way, he actually has the same taste of things as me?_

Xander smiled at our shock, "That's the same reaction I get from anyone else who asks."


	3. Chapter 3: Swords and Dancing

Chapter 3

Swords and Dancing

(3rd person view)

Xander cleaned the plates and cleaned the table while Leo was playing in his room doing… something.

Aeris banged on Leo's door, "Leo! What are you doing?"

Aeris heard Leo panic, "Uh… I'm doing nothing Aeris!"

Aeris opened the door.

Leo was playing with a realistic looking sword,

"Where did you get that?"

Leo looked around, "Uh… Pants-man?"

Xander walked in the room, "Hey guys I finished… HEY! What do you think you are DOING!"

Xander rushed in and snatched the sword away and sheathed it, "Don't play with this!"

Aeris was automatically interested, "Why? Isn't it fake?"

Xander walked away and came back with an apple.

He threw it in the air and with one slice, cut the apple perfectly in two.

Leo stepped back in surprise, "Whoa!"

Xander sheathed his sword, "No, this sword isn't… _fake_."

Xander literally spat the word,

"My dad gave it to me, or at least that was what the note said. It was on my bed one day with a note saying that I own it."

Xander turned to Leo, "Do you now understand why I took them away?"

Leo just stared at the apple in the floor and nodded his head.

Aeris was just as surprised as Leo. She just assumed that it was just a model.

Xander walked away from the stunned pair of felines.

**One week later**

Xander took off his hood and pulled down his hat over his eyes, "Time to go dancing."

He walk out of the bathroom and-

"Oh Aeris, uh… What are you doing up?"

Aeris had her arms crossed, "Well, I noticed that you kept disappearing in the middle of the night for almost a week and was wondering what you were doing."

Xander sighed, "Fine, I was going to the clubs."

Aeris raised an eyebrow, "Clubs? You drink?"

Xander laughed, "No. I only dance."

Aeris laughed, "You? Dancing?"

Xander grinned, "What's wrong? You can't imagine me dancing?"

Aeris shook her head, "No I can't."

Xander put out his hand, "Well, if come with me then you can see."

Aeris shook her head again, "No thanks, I'm not much of a 'dance' person."

Xander grinned, "Oh! I see!"

Aeris looked at him, "What?"

Xander grinned further, "I know, you want to go with Leo!"

Aeris stood up on shock, "What!"

Xander shrugged, "Only stating some facts!"

Aeris raised her fists, "Facts!"

Xander nodded, his grin still on his face, "That's right! You know it's true! You know that you would rather go with Leo! Unless, you can prove me wrong by going with me."

Aeris put on her jacket, "Fine!"

Xander motioned to the door, "Well my lady, your ride awaits!"

Aeris raised her eyebrow again, "You have a car?"

Xander shook his head, "Why have cars when you have a motorcycle?"

Aeris gasped, "YOU have a motorcycle?"

Xander smiled at her surprise, "Yes my queen, but you will have to wait, I need to pick it up."

Aeris sat on the couch, "Fine."

Ten minutes later Xander called down Aeris.

Aeris went down to the garage and stopped in surprise.

She just thought it would be just a broken down, rusty motorcycle, but she was wrong.

It was obviously shown great care.

It was well waxed, custom paint job, and cool helmets.

Xander was on it with one of the helmets on handing one to Aeris, "Well my queen, the royal steed awaits!"

Aeris put the helmet on and hopped on the back, wrapping her arms around his torso.

**On the way to the club after parking the motorcycle**

Xander was listening to his iPod with only one earphone and was singing to himself,

"_Just dance! It'll be okay! Bu do do do dance dance dance, just dance~!"_

"Will you shut up?"

"Why? I love this song! _Just dance!_"

Aeris sighed, "Then will you stop that ridiculous dance?"

"No~! _Please don't stop the music_!

Aeris did a face palm, "Of course, when one song is done, another must take its place."

Xander pointed at her, "Exactly senorita!"

"Great, now you speak Spanish?"

"Si senorita!"

Aeris just sighed, "So where is this club?"

"Right over there!"

**After they are done Clubbing**

Aeris was holding Xander's hand, "Wow, you weren't kidding! You sure can dance!"

Xander smiled, "Now, why would I lie to my queen?"

Aeris giggled, "Stop calling me that!"

Xander smiled again, "Okay you highness!"

Aeris sighed, "You are just as stubborn as Leo… Leo!"

Xander looked up, "What's wrong? Isn't he asleep by now?"

Aeris calmed down, "Oh yeah."

**At the apartment**

Aeris was laughing when they entered.

"I had a great time!"

Xander went on his knee and kissed her hand, "I am glad my queen."

Aeris smiled, "You're still calling me that?"

"Of course!"

Aeris asked, "And why do you always wear those shades? I mean, you don't even take them off when you sleep!"

Xander stopped smiling, "As I said before, I can't tell you."

Aeris sighed, "Whatever. Well, good night."

She leaned over and kissed Xander on his cheek.

Xander felt himself blush very hard.

Little did they know that Leo was listening only a few feet away.


	4. Chapter 4: Shades and Pain

Chapter 4

Shades and Pain

**In the middle of the night**

Xander was sleeping peacefully, unaware of the shadow above him.

Aeris looked over his body, doubting what she is doing, but will still do it.

Aeris reached over, and pulled off his shades.

Aeris exhaled.

She expected something bizarre, but his eyes looked average.

As she was leaving, she stepped on a creaky board.

"WHO"S THERE!"

Aeris froze in her tracks.

She turned around and saw that Xander's eyes were still closed, but he somehow knew someone was there.

"Wait… Aeris? Is that you?"

Aeris didn't answer,

"I knew it! Aeris, give me back me shades!"

Aeris knew this moment would come.

She got a pair of regular glasses and handed them over.

Xander puts them on and opens his eyes.

Aeris gasped.

Xander's eyes were changing colors, from white to black and all the colors in between.

Xander realized that he's been tricked and shut his eyes,

"Aeris… Give… Back… my… SHADES!"

Xander yelled the last part.

Aeris was surprised.

She expected for Xander to ask nicely, but it turns out she was wrong.

She handed over his shades and she stayed in his room.

Xander stared at his lap, "Uh… do you mind, you know, getting out of my room?"

Aeris understood and left, pondering what was up with Xander's eyes.

**In the morning**

"LEO! DID YOU SPILL YOUR COFFEE ALL OVER MY XBOX?"

Xander sat up, listening to the argument.

"It's not my fault that your Xbox was under my drink!"

*POW!*

"OWCH!"

Xander got up and went to his bag, knowing how to solve their problem.

When he entered the living room, he saw Aeris smacking around Leo, he saw the reason.

Aeris' Xbox was covered in coffee, no doubt wreaking it.

"Wait!"

Aeris stopped and looked over.

Leo also looked over.

"Aeris, do you have to beat him up?"

Aeris turned to Xander, "Of course! He needs to learn a lesson!"

Xander shook his head, "Aeris, you need to be more forgiving. Here"

He reached into his bag and pulled out a Xbox 360 elite.

Aeris and Leo were wide-eyed.

"Aeris, I believe that this will make up for Leo's mistake. Oh, and here's a little extra!"

Then he whips out a Kinect and its full library of games that came out in the U.S.

Leo looked like he would wet himself.

Aeris was still unsure, "Are you sure that you want to do this?"

"Well, you can consider this part of my rent!"

Xander hooked up the Xbox to their TV.

"Now," Xander turned to Aeris, "Aeris, can you follow me outside?"

Aeris looked back at Leo. "Are you sure?"

Xander smiled, "Of course!"

"All right…"

**Outside**

Aeris glanced over at Xander, "So why did you call me over?"

Xander turned and faced Aeris, "What's wrong with you?"

Aeris was confused, "Huh?"

Xander shook his head, "Why do you always go past you heart and go straight to your fists?"

"How dare you?"

"It's quite easy actually."

Aeris draws back her fist

"Stop."

Aeris froze.

"See? You just skipped all other options and went to violence."

"So?"

Xander shook his head again, "So, let's fight."

Aeris thought she heard wrong, "What?"

"Let's fight! In fact, I'll only use one finger"

Aeris raised her fists, "You think I'm weak?"

Xander looked like he thought about it, even rubbing his chin, "Maybe..."

Aeris charged him and Xander looked carefree.

Aeris started to punch him, but none of her fists would connect.

Xander swayed, ducked, and leaned.

Aeris started to run out of breath, "Stop dodging!"

Xander sighed.

"Time for this to end."

He raised his finger,

"Ha! What are you going to do? Poke me to death?"

Xander shook his head and jabbed at her in various spots on her body,

"ARG!"

Aeris fell to the ground, paralyzed in pain.

Xander stood over her, "Do you know what I just did?"

Aeris tried to reply through her teeth, "Stab me?"

Xander laughed, "No. I pushed points in your body. They are called pressure points. If you push these points hard enough, then you experience extreme pain, very much like you are now."

Xander crouched down next to Aeris, "How does it feel to be beat up?"

"Like crap."

"Good."

Xander helped Aeris up,

"Now do you understand how Leo feels?"

Aeris stopped, "What? Are you telling me that this whole thing was about Leo?"

Xander continued to walk, but looked back, "Of course. Why do you think I would hurt you like this? Do you think that I like hurting you?"

Aeris shook her head continued to walk, "Wow. You sure like to make lessons as literal as possible."

Xander looked at her, "Yup. As many people say, experience is life's greatest teacher."


	5. Chapter 5: Colorful Eyes

Chapter 5

Colorful Eyes

**Back in the apartment**

Leo looked up from the Xbox, "What took you two so long?"

Aeris just bounced her head from side to side, "Nothing much, but Xander taught me a lesson."

Leo looked curiously at her, "What type of lesson?"

Aeris waved her hands, "A lesson you probably shouldn't hear about."

Xander nodded, "Yeah, you probably wouldn't like to hear the details… unless you _really_ want to kn-"

Aeris socked his arm, "He _doesn't_ need to know!"

Xander just rubbed his arm, "Whatever. So Leo, what game were you playing?"

Leo pointed at the screen, "Black ops. Man, the zombies mode sure is intense!"

Xander looked over Leo's shoulder, "Did you get the ray gun?"

Leo looked back, eyes wide, "The ray gun?"

"Yeah, but you have to use the mystery box."

"Mystery box?"

"Leo, what was the farthest you've gotten?"

"Round 8"

Xander scuffed, "That's it? No wonder."

Leo burned with fury, "HA! I'd like to see you get farther!"

Xander grabbed the controller, "Fine! Watch how you really have to do it!"

A few minutes later, Xander got to round 26 on his first try, "Ha! Beat you!"

Leo pouted, "I knew it, the zombies hate me."

Xander looked around, "Hey Leo, where's Aeris?"

"What time is it?"

"3:30"

"She's watching Twilight on her laptop, again."

Xander leaned in next to Leo and whispered, "Hey Leo, do you want to know what 'lesson' Aeris learned?"

Leo shook his head, "Aeris deserves the right whether I know or not."

Xander smiled, "Good job. She sure is lucky to have such a good friend with good morals."

Xander stood up, "Well, I'm going to watch Twilight with her, want to join?"

Leo scuffed, "No way! I'm not _gay."_

Xander shrugged, "Whatever."

Although Leo acted like he didn't care, he still caught the smile on Aeris' face when Xander entered the room.

_Why do I care? They're just watching Twilight. I tried watching it and gave up before watching 10 minutes of it..._

Leo could still see inside the room and saw Xander try to put his arm around Aeris' arm.

Leo smirked, "Aeris'll knock his teeth out."

But to his utter shock, she let him.

In fact, she snuggled closer to him, and before the door swung shut, he saw them smile at each other.

Leo found himself unbelievably pissed, which surprised him.

_Why am I so angry?_

…

_Do I really have feelings for her?_

_..._

**In Aeris' bedroom**

"What's up Queeny?"

She looked up from laptop,

"Oh, hi Xander!"

He flashed her a smile, which caused her to smile,

"What are you watching?"

"Twilight."

"Cool. Mind if I watch?"

"As long as you don't run away during the middle of it."

Xander raised an eyebrow, "Why would I run?"

Aeris look outside, "Leo."

Xander nodded.

Aeris moved over and let Xander sit on her bed.

Xander yawned and put his arm around her shoulders.

This action surprised Aeris.

It was cheesy, but worked.

She was blushing and snuggled up with Xander.

Then the door swung shut.

Aeris looked up and Xander,

"Can you take off your shades?"

Xander sighed, "Fine. Since you already saw it, there's no real reason not to show you, right?"

Aeris still couldn't help but give a squeak of surprise.

This time, his eyes were deep red.

Xander smiled, "What's wrong?"

Aeris couldn't find the right words, "It's just... odd."

"I know it's weird. In fact, it can change color. I can change it by will, but they can change color with my emotions too, and usually it's on accident. What's your favorite color?"

Aeris was caught off guard by the question, "Uh, green."

Xander pointed at his eyes, "Look."

She looked and gasped.

The color green was being pushed into his eyes.

It looked like someone was pouring green food coloring into a vat of red, changing it green.

"Cool huh?"

Aeris was speechless.

Xander grinned, "I'll take that as a yes."

Then the red took over again.


	6. Chapter 6: 'Friends' and Guitars

Chapter 6

'Friends' and Guitars

**The next morning**

"Yo Queeny!"

Aeris woke up with a start, and looked at Xander's shades.

"Did you sleep well?"

Aeris nodded, "Well enough."

Xander got up from her bed,

"Hope so. After all, it's your turn to cook! And boy am I hungry!"

Aeris stared at him, "You woke me up to make me cook?"

Xander grinned, "Yup!"

Aeris looked at the ceiling and sighed.

If he was Leo, she would have punched him.

But why didn't she now?

I can't punch him, he's not a total idiot.

She checked her laptop to see if see had any e-mail unread, but saw something else.

She noticed that her web-cam was left on record.

Aeris shrugged got up to make breakfast.

**At the breakfast table**

"So Leo, had any luck in the fight against the zombies?"

Leo nodded, "Yup! I tell ya, that mystery box sure does help!"

Xander smiled, "Yeah. So remember: always use it when you're in a pinch!"  
Leo saluted, "Yes sir!"  
Xander saluted back, "At ease private Leo!"

They both laughed.

Aeris shook her head.

_Was this really the guy that actually watched Twilight with me last night?_

Xander looked at Aeris, "What's wrong?"

Leo leaned over and whispered something in Xander's ear and Xander chuckled and pushed Leo playfully.

Aeris raised an eyebrow, "What did he say?"

Xander whispered in Aeris' ear, "Leo said that your on your period."

Aeris raised her fist and shook it in front of Leo's face, "That joke's getting old, got it?"

Leo nodded, pouting the whole time, "I bet Krug would find it funny..."

"Well, Krug isn't here, is he?"

"No..."

"Good, so shut it."

Xander glanced at Aeris, "Krug?"

Aeris shook her head, "One of Leo's 'friends'. Trust me, you don't want to meet them."

Xander shrugged, "Fine, I'll trust you. But remember: don't burn bridges, build them."

"Again with the lessons!"

Xander smiled, "Remember: you can never have too many life lessons!"

"Huh, soon you'll surpass experience as the best teacher."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"Whatever."

Xander stood up, "I'll go to my room. You two lovebirds chit chat, okay?"  
Aeris sputtered, "Wha-? That came out of nowhere!"

Xander thought about it, "Actually, it came out of my mouth."

And with that, Xander left Aeris and Leo to look at each other in confusion.

**Later that day**

Aeris was walking to her room when she heard strumming inside of Xander's room.

She walked in his room.

She found that Xander was playing an acoustic guitar on his bed.

"What's this?"

Xander looked up, "A guitar?"

Aeris rolled her eyes, "I can see that . I'm not retarded you know."

Xander started to strum again, "Do you know the song _Soul Sister_?"  
Aeris nodded, "Yeah, wh-"

Xander started to play it, "_Hey soul sister, ain't that mister mister on the radio, stereo, the way you move ain't fair you know! Hey soul sister, I don't want to miss a single thing you do~ tonight!"_

Xander stopped and looked up, "What do you think?"

Aeris smiled, "That was great!"

Xander smiled and bowed, "I am only a humble jester preforming for my queen."  
Aeris rolled her eyes again, "*Sigh* what will I do with you? Where did you get that guitar anyways?"

Xander put down the guitar, "I bought it with my money."  
Aeris looked surprised, "You have a job?"

Xander nodded, "Of course."

"Where?"

"It's a secret! But I will tell you... eventually."

Xander stood up and looked at his watch, "I have to go somewhere, bye!"

He walked out the apartment and walked away.

Aeris was extremely interested.

_What is he going to do?_

_...I better follow him._


	7. Chapter 7: Guns and Secrets

Chapter 7

Guns and Secrets

**Later at the firing range**

Aeris looked around.

There were guns _everywhere_!

She looked around for Xander

_Why would he go here?_

Then she found him.

He was holding a pistol and was aiming at a target.

But what she noticed was the crowd around him.

She blended in with them to watch what Xander was doing.

Aeris talked to the guy next to her, "What's going on?"

He looked back at her, "You don't know 'Eagle eye X?"  
Aeris shook her head, hoping to get more info, "No, this is my first time here."  
He laughed, "Alright, then let me tell you. X has the highest accuracy ever in shooting range history. He never misses. Look."

Aeris looked over at Xander.

He had his pistol up to eye level.

*BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM!*

Each bullet hit the 10 point mark.

In fact, each bullet hit the same exact spot, and it was rapid fire.

The crowd went wild, cheering, clapping, you name it.

Xander just smiled and gave back the pistol.

Xander then exited the building, with Aeris not far behind.

**Back at the house**

"What the hell were you doing?"

Xander had ditched the shades grinned at her, "What? Firing a gun is bad now?"

"No, but _why_?"

Xander shrugged, "For fun."

"Fun?'

"Also to practice."

"?"

Xander's eyes pulsed black,

"I'm looking for someone... someone that needs to pay..."

Aeris took a step back, "Uh..."

Xander then smiled and chuckled, "I'm just kidding! Did you think I was serious?"

Aeris exhaled, "Actually, the way you acted convinced me."

When she looked into his eyes, they were red, like normal.

"Oh, and did you know that I have the ability of knowing your thoughts when you look into my eyes?"

Aeris laughed, "No kidding?"

Xander nodded, "Yeah."

Xander leaned over and whispered in her ear, "For example, I know that you are a yaoi fanatic."

Aeris froze, "What?"

Xander grinned, "You know, that facebook account you have! What was it again? I believe it was _Yoaifangirl_?"

Aeris stood up, "What? Did you get on my laptop?"

Xander looked bored, "Why would I do that? I have my own Mac."

Aeris pointed at him, "Because you want to know all my secrets!"  
Xander laughed, "I already know all them! I could see them in your eyes."

Aeris crossed her arms.

Xander sighed, "Not convinced?"

Aeris shook her head.

Xander whispered in her ear again, "I know that you crushed on Leo when you we kids."

Aeris scuffed, "No way!"

Xander shook his head, "No need to lie."

Aeris jabbed a finger at him, "Really? Then tell me, what happened?"

Xander sighed again, "Fine. Here's the simple version, Snake pushed you, knocking over your books. You called him a jerk, he rambled on how life was like a battlefield when Leo appeared and shouted 'alarm'. Snake got scared and hid in a locker. Leo locked him up and gave you your books from the ground."

Aeris took a step back, but Xander moved forward, "I also know that you couldn't stop thinking about him. You were obsessed with him. All you could think about was him, him, him. Nothing else. You longed to be with him at school. You were happy when he was there, sad when he wasn't."

Aeris stepped back again, "Get away from me..."

Xander stopped and plopped down on the couch, "Do you believe me?"

Aeris nodded her head.  
"Do you also understand why people are scared of me? It was because I could see their inner most secrets that, sometimes,were best unknown."

Aeris just sat down on her beanbag chair.

_I sure am lucky that Leo isn't here..._

"Hm... I wonder what Leo would think about this juicy bit of info..."

Aeris shot up, "Don't you dare!"

Xander laughed, "Of course I wouldn't! I might know people's secrets, but I would be a really a-hole if I told people!"

Xander looked at her, "Though, if you _really_ want to know, I can tell you what Leo thinks about you..."

Aeris looked up in surprise, "Really?"

Xander nodded, "I have his secrets too. But think about this, I gave him the chance to know about your 'lesson', but didn't want to know."

Aeris looked confused, "Why?"

Xander sighed, "Because he said you had the right to keep it a secret."

Aeris blinked in surprised, "He said that?"

Xander nodded, "He must really respect you... or care for you."

Xander stood up, "I'm going to let you think about what I said, okay Queeny?"

Aeris just nodded.


	8. Chapter 8: Eating out and Art

Chapter 8

Eating out and Art

**Later at the dinner table**

Xander looked around, "Um... Aeris, who's turn was it to cook?"

"Leo..."

Xander sighed, "That's what I was worried about..."

Aeris looked around, "Where is that little fur ball anyways?"

Xander found a note on the table, "Look, Leo wrote this."  
"What did he write?"

"Hanging out with friends.

Can't cook dinner tonight.

Sorry.

You will have to cook tonight.

-Leo"

"Of course, and by friends I'm sure he means Krug and Pants-man."

Xander stood up and grinned, "Hey, how about we go and each out?"

Aeris looked around, "Are you sure? I mean, shouldn't we go with Leo?"

Xander tilted his head, "Didn't he ditch us?"

Aeris nodded, "Good point."

Xander grabbed his jacket, "Then it's a date!"

**After they were done eating**

Xander looked into his wallet, "Man, did you have to eat so much?"

Aeris rubbed her stomach and grinned, "Why? You were treating."

Xander pulled out a single 1 dollar bill, "That's exactly."

Aeris laughed, "Why did you eat so little?"

Xander waved the dollar bill in front of her face, "Because this is all I have."

Aeris grinned foolishly, "Sorry."

Xander sighed, "It's all right. I can make money eventually."

Aeris looked over, "What _is_ your job anyways?"

Xander sighed, "Fine, I'm an artist."

Aeris' eyebrow rose, "What do you do?"

"Paint, sculpt, draw, anything that has to do with art, which includes writing stories."

Aeris nodded, "Cool. So can I see some paintings?"

Xander tilted his head from side to side, "Hm... Fine. I'll let you see one of my paintings. But mind you I'm not selling that one."

Aeris shrugged, "Fine."

**Back at their apartment**

"Where were you guys?"  
Leo was sitting on the couch, staring at the felines,

"You weren't cooking, so we ate out."

Xander looked at his wallet, "She also ate my money."

Leo stuck out his tongue, "Yuck."  
Aeris rolled her eyes, but didn't say anything.

Xander looked over at Aeris, "Yo, I thought you wanted to see my art."

"Oh yeah, that's right!"

Aeris followed Xander into his room, leaving Leo behind, again.

**In Xander's room**

Xander got to his knees and reached under his bed.

He pulled out a canvas covered in a tarp, "Are you ready?"

Aeris nodded.

Xander pulled off the tarp, and Aeris gasped.

The painting was of Aeris.

It was as if someone had took a picture and enlarged it.

"Impressed?"

"Yeah..."

"I know, creepy right?"

"No... just... impressive."

"I also made one of myself."  
And like Aeris', it was as good as a picture.

Xander smiled, "You can have them, think of them presents."

Aeris picked up the paintings, "Thanks..."

Xander just kept on smiling.

**In Aeris room**

_Xander is a really good artist, but why did he paint me?_

_Why not Leo?_

…

_Is he interested in me?_

_No, that's not possible..._

_Was it?_

Then Aeris thought back to all that Xander did.

_Let's see..._

_He kissed my hand, but he was just playing around._

_When he took me out to dinner, he said it was a date..._

_And now._

…

_It's not like I'm interested in him._

_I mean, he's just a free loader!_

_Sure he's funny, but he barely pays for his share of the rent!_

_He gives gifts, but doesn't pay his rent!_

_Yeah he's handsome, talented, and kind, but he doesn't pay the rent!_

…

_Is that my only excuse?_

_I mean, plenty of artists don't make money right off the bat._

…

_Hm..._

…

_Why does he remind me of someone?_

…

_I guess he likes me and, to be honest, I like him too..._

_Does that make us BF and GF?_

…


	9. Chapter 9: Anger and Bets

Chapter 9

Anger and Bets

**After Aeris fell asleep**

Xander left his room, whistling to himself.

Xander saw Leo glaring at him in the edges of his vision.

"What's up man?"  
Leo stood up, "Shut up!"  
Xander raised his eyebrows, "What's your beef?"  
Leo points at him, "You are!"

Xander acted to be surprised, "Me? Whatever did I do?"

Leo grit his teeth, "You know what I'm talking about!"  
Xander smiled, "Let me guess, you think I'm stealing Aeris from you."  
Leo looked surprised for a second, but quickly became angry, "Yeah!"

Xander rubbed his chin, still smiling, "I also know that you loved her ever since you helped her out with Snake."

Leo looked at him funny, "How do you know that?"

Xander just shrugged, "It's my secret, but if you really want to know, ask Aeris."  
"Don't say her name!"

"What's wrong? I can't even say her name?"

"Yeah! You don't have the authority!"

"And I suppose you think that _you_ are?"

"Of course!"

"Remember: you can't own people."  
"What does that mean?"

Xander rotated his hat, "You're acting like she's a piece of property and can't defend herself."

Leo bristled, "Of course she can't be owned!"  
"I know. Here's another thing to remember: don't contradict yourself."

"Oh yeah? Here's something _you_ should remember: don't be a jerk!"

Xander scratched the back of his head, "I guess I'm a jerk now, since _you_ think so."

Leo raised his fists, "Do I hear sarcasm?"

Xander tilted his head, "Yes."

Leo was about to charge Xander until,

"Stop Leo."

Xander was holding out his hand, "Leo, stop this, there isn't any reason to fight."

Leo stopped, but still had his fists up, "We're fighting for Aeris!"

"For? Or because?"

"..."

"Leo, I don't want to fight you. Let's just be friends. In fact, let's do this: we wait."  
"...That's it? Wait?"

Xander nodded, "Let's wait, and whoever _Aeris_ chooses will be her boyfriend."

Leo recoiled, "_Boyfriend?"_

Xander smiled, "Yeah. After all, this _is_ why we are fighting, or at least _you_ are."

Leo winced.

"Looks like I'm right! But, we can't mention of this deal or do anything out of the ordinary."

Xander held out his hand, "Deal?"  
Leo took his hand, "Deal."

**The next day**

"Yo, Queeny!"

Aeris woke up, noticing that she woke up with both of the paintings in her arms.

Xander smiled, "I see you liked my paintings."

Aeris blushed, "Uh... yeah."

Xander held out his hand, "Need help?"

Aeris took his hand, "Sure."

"Now, let's eat!"

**At the breakfast table**

"Yo, Leo! Can you pass the salt? I must have not put enough in the scrambled eggs."

"Sure, here."  
"Thanks."  
"No prob."

Aeris looked back and forth between the two.

Something was wrong, they smiled _way_ too often.

"So guys,"

They both looked at her, Xander more calmly,

"What's going on between you two?"

Xander raised an eyebrow, "What are you talking about?"

Leo looked more under pressure, "Uh...uh... Nothing!"

Aeris glared at Leo, "Are you sure?"

Leo sat lower in his seat, "Yeah..."

Aeris stood up, "Leo..."

Leo cowered lower and sank into his seat.

Xander sighed and patted Leo's back, "Aeris, just stop. He's too scared to say anything."

Aeris sighed and sat back down, "Whatever, keep me in the dark."  
Xander smiled and nodded, "Thank you for your permission!"

Aeris sat up, "Wait I didn't mean-"  
Xander laughed, "Too late!"

Aeris sighed in frustration.

"You know what Xander? You might just be as annoying as Leo... in an intelligent way."

Leo looked hurt, "So I'm not smart?"

Aeris looked over to Leo, "Not really."

Leo just stayed quiet.

Xander looked over to Leo, "Aw, look Aeris, you hurt his feelings!"

Aeris scuffed, "So?"  
Xander just looked at her.

**After breakfast**

Xander sat down on the couch, whipping out his laptop.

"Xander, what are you doing?"

Xander calmly closed his laptop, "Nothing much. Why do you ask Aeris?"

Aeris crossed her arms, "Because I'm curious, why else?"  
Xander shrugged and waved a finger, "Remember: curiosity killed the cat."  
Aeris tilted her head, "Is that a threat?"  
Xander turned towards her, "It depends, do you see it as a threat?"  
"No."  
"Then I guess it isn't."

Xander turned back to his closed laptop, opening it, "Now if you will excuse, I have something to do."  
Aeris stood her ground, "Can I watch?"  
Xander shook his head, still looking at the screen, "Nope. It's personal."

Aeris shrugged and walked away, but her curiosity burned like a live coal in her stomach.


	10. Chapter 10: The truth

Chapter 10

The truth

**In the middle of the night, Xander's bedroom**

Xander was snoring softly, dreaming away.

Aeris silently walked into the room, watching her feet.

_Where is his laptop?_

_There it is!_

Xander's laptop was on his desk, as well as pens, pencils, paint, etc.

Aeris took Xander's laptop and tip-toed out of the room, grinning at her success.

**In Aeris' room**

"Alright! Time to see what he has!"

She shut the door behind her as she entered the room.

Aeris opened Xander's laptop, opening his account.

"Wow, pretty blank screen."  
The only thing on the desktop was Mozilla Firefox and a folder titled 'Etc.'

"Hm..."

She double clicked on the 'Etc.' folder and found out that it had multiple other folders.

But the one that interested Aeris the most was the one that was named 'Journal'.

She opened it and found probably hundreds of Word documents, named just by a date.

She opened one at random and read it to herself.

_Today was a very lucky day for me._

_I woke up and found myself in an apartment that's occupants are two cats, a guy named Leo and a really cute girl named Aeris._

_I made breakfast and they seemed to enjoy it._

_Life sure can be interesting._

_Whoa, this was made when we found him..._

_I wonder what happened before...?_

Aeris opened up the document before it.

_My life is hell._

_I'm homeless, have no friends, and most importantly, lost most of my memory._

_All I can remember was going on a field trip, getting pushed off a ridge, landing on my head, and waking up in a hospital 5 years later, doctors saying I was in a coma._

_What?_

_No way.. he couldn't be..._

_I was in high school if I remember correctly, just calling myself Shades._

_I also teased these two cats... I can't remember who they were..._

_No..._

_All I really remember was that I always teased them about them being in a relationship... I wonder if they knew I was just trying to make friends..._

_NO!_

Aeris stared at the screen.

Xander was Shades?

**7 years ago...**

Aeris and Leo were sitting together on a bench, eating lunch.

"Look who's together with who! I guess I shouldn't be surprised, I mean, you _are_ boyfriend and girlfriend after all!"

Aeris felt herself blush, "Shut up Shades!"

Shades grinned, his shades covering his eyes, "You know you can't deny! And look, you're even blushing! How cute!"

Aeris stood up, "You wanna go?"

Shades laughed, holding up his hands, "Whoa, clam down! You don't have to have a hissy-fit, do you?"

Aeris sat back down, smoldering, "Shut it Shades."  
Shades laughed again, "Whatever you want Queeny!"

Aeris just sat there with her arms crossed.

Shades looked over to Leo, "So what's up?"  
Leo looked over, "We were just talking about what our favorite character is in Halo 3!"  
Shades smiled, "Mine is Sargent Johnson!"  
Leo laughed, "He DIES! Master Chief all the way!"

"Well at least Sargent Johnson has the balls to NOT wear armor all the time!"

Leo stuck out his tongue, "Well that's because the Master Chief is special!"

Shades just shrugged, "Whatever."  
And with that, he walked away.

Aeris gave a sigh of frustration, "I HATE him!"

Leo looked over, "What's so wrong with him? He's funny!"

Aeris shook her head and stood up, "I'm going for a walk around. Don't follow me."  
Leo nodded, he knew better than to bother Aeris when she was in one of her 'moods'.

Aeris was walking aimlessly around, talking to herself, "That stupid Shades, always teasing, always annoying..."

As Aeris was talking to herself, she saw Shades walking along the edge of a ridge, singing to himself.

_Hm... I should scare him!_

Aeris grinned.

Her plan was to lightly nudge him so he would stumble, but not fall.

Aeris tip-toed up to him and was about to push him when,

"Aeris! LUNCH BREAK IS OVER!"

"Huh?"

Aeris shoved harder than she meant to and pushed Shades... off the ridge.

"WHOA!"  
Aeris looked down in horror.

She saw the moment of impact, causing her to wince.

She walked slowly backwards.

_What did I do?_

She turn and fled, calling for the teachers, and the teachers send him to the hospital.

Aeris never knew what had happened to him since...

**In the present**

Aeris stared at the screen, not really reading what was on it, but she eventually forced herself to read on.

_Who would do such a thing?_

_What did I do to deserve this?_

_But I swear to God, if I ever find the person who did this to me, who put me through this hell, who forced me to live my life finding what I forgot, I will KILL him._

Aeris sat back on shock,

_KILL him?_

_Would Xander do that?_

_I'd have a better time believing **Leo** killing someone than Xander!_

"Aeris... What do you think you have there?"


	11. Chapter 11: Thoughts Altered

Chapter 11

Thoughts Altered

Aeris gave a squeak of surprise, "Oh! Uh... Hi Xander!"

Xander was leaning on the door frame, arms crossed, "Why do you have my laptop?"

Aeris quickly thought of a lie and avoided eye contact, "Uh... I just wanted to see your art!"

Xander smiled, "I don't have art on my laptop, I hand make them."

Aeris tried to act surprise, "Really? Okay then. Sorry for taking your laptop."

Xander walked over and took it from her hands, "It's okay, just ask next time."

Aeris nodded, "Okay..."

Xander smiled and walked away, leaving Aeris to think about what she had just read.

**The next morning**

"Queeny! Time to cook!"

Aeris blotted up, looking around.

Xander looked over her, concern on his face, "What's wrong?"

Aeris looked at his face, remembering what she discovered last night, "Uh.. Nothing. Just a bad dream."

Xander shrugged, "Whatever. Just don't skip out on your duty."  
Xander helped Aeris up and she noticed something, "Xander, where are your shades?"  
He smiled, "I thought that I shouldn't wear them when I'm just at home."

Aeris smiled, "Good, you look better without them."

Xander scratched his head, "Really? I thought I looked cool in them."

Aeris rolled her eyes, "Well, aren't you cocky?"

Xander thought about, "...Not really."

**At the breakfast table**

Aeris was constantly looking over at Xander, hoping that he wouldn't notice.

"Hey Xander, can you pass the salt?"

Xander turned to Leo, "Dude, if you eat anymore salt, your blood's going to rival the ocean."

Then Xander turned to Aeris, causing her to flinch, "And besides, Aeris' cooking is salty enough."

Aeris stood up, "Are you saying I suck at cooking?"

"No. Just that you add a little too much salt. You should add just a pinch to your soup, not a teaspoon."

Aeris sat down, "Great, now you're an Iron Chef?"  
Xander bowed, "Hai!"

Aeris just rolled her eyes as Leo snickered.

Xander drained the rest of his soup and stood up, "Ah! I'll go to my room. I got stuff to do."

Leo waved his hand, even though they were barely 3 feet away, "Okay!"

Aeris pretended to no care, but wondered what he was going to do.

Xander looked back, "Oh, and Aeris, can you follow me?"

Aries started to worry, "Uh... sure."  
**In Xander's room**

When Aeris walked in, Xander was facing away from the door.

"So, was looking into my past fun?"

Aeris acted surprised, "What are you talking about?"  
Xander turned around and smiled, "You are such a bad liar."

Aeris still tried to pretend that she didn't know what he was talking about, "What are you talking about?"

Xander still smiled, "I hate liars."  
"What are you talking about?"

Xander's smiled melted like butter on the sun, "You know exactly what I'm talking about, don't you? It's a good idea to close the document you were viewing if you're trying to snoop around."

Aeris did a face palm.

"Looks like I was right, but why did you do it? Were you just really _that_ curious?"

Aeris nodded, "I'm sorry, but tell me, would you _really_ kill that person?"

Xander looked away, "... I'm still not sure... but I want that person to know what I went through."

Aeris gave a breath of relief.

"Hm? Why are you happy?"  
"I really thought that you would kill someone!"

Xander frowned, "I honestly thought I would at first, but I'm not so sure anymore, it's all thanks to you guys."  
Aeris froze, "Huh?"  
"You guys just really lightened my life, you were the only people that didn't drive me out because of my... 'talent'. In fact, I was thinking of committing suicide before I passed out because of hunger."

Aeris gasped, "You were going to commit suicide?"

Xander smiled, "_Was._ But not anymore. You guys showed me that life is _so_ full of surprises."

Aeris gave a nervous chuckle, "Yeah, _full_ of surprises."

Xander shrugged and grabbed his bag.

"What are you doing?"

"I just finished my new project. I was going to the firing range. You know what, I'm taking Leo along, a video gamer like himself will _love _my project!"

Aeris shrugged, "Fine."


	12. Chapter 12: Lasers and Conflict

Chapter 12

Lasers and Conflict

**At the firing range**

Leo looked around, wide-eyed, "Look, there's an Python!"

Xander grinned, "You've been playing _way _too much Black Ops."

Random people waved at Xander and greeted him,

"Look! It's Eagle Eye!"

"Yeah! He never misses!"

"Really?"  
"They could just be rumors."  
"No way! I saw him shoot at a target myself!"

Leo looked at the crowd that was building up, "Wow, you sure are famous!"  
Xander smiled, "Never intended to though."

Xander turned to the crowd, "Yo! Does anyone of you play Black Ops Zombies mode?"

Almost everyone raised their hands and cheered, including Leo,

"Then you will surely recognize this!"

Xander reached into his bag and pulled out a copy of the laser gun from Black Ops.

Most of the crowd cheered and clapped while the rest just stared at the replica.

"To be honest, this shoots regular bullets, but just watch!"  
Xander pointed the gun at a target and fired.

The crowd recoiled as the gun gave out a puff of green smoke and gave that *PEW* noise, very much like the game.

"The bullets have green gunpowder and are painted green to give it the laser feel. The sound effect is just a speaker that plays the sound when the trigger is pulled. Handmade too!"

As the crowd cheered, Xander handed the gun to Leo, "I know you want to fire this, but be careful! The recoil is pretty big and don't just go wild, just shoot once, got it?"

Leo looked like he was going to wet himself, "Okay!"

Leo aimed and fired, "Yeah!"

Leo hit the target, but only on the edge.

Xander grinned, "Not bad for your first time."

The crowd clapped their hand politely, but you can tell that the crowd wasn't impressed.

Leo was handing it back, but Xander shook his head, "You can keep it, but I'll take the real bullets and replace them with false ones. Think of it as a gift."

Xander grinned when he saw the surprise in Leo's eyes.

"Don't worry, I'm already working on another project, but what it is is a secret."

Xander held out his hand, "Give me the bullets if you will."

Leo handed him the bullets with no resistance.

"Come on, let's go home."

**Back at the house**

"Here Leo, these are the fake bullets. It's about the same, but it shoots a Styrofoam bullet."

Leo grinned and had an evil glint in his eye, "I know who to shoot first!"

As Leo ran away, Xander called after him, "Leo, the bullets still hurt!"

"I KNOW!"

Xander sat on the couch and listened, a grin on his face, "Wait for it..."

"OW! WHAT THE HELL LEO?"

Xander laughed, trying to silence his laughs with his hand.

Leo ran by him, a huge grin on his face with Aeris chasing him, clutching a Styrofoam bullet.

Leo then grabbed Xander and held him up as a shield.

Aeris screeched to a halt in front of him, "Where's that little terrorist?"

Xander looked around, "Whatever do you mean?"

Aeris shook her fist at him, "Don't act like you don't know! I- HEY! I can see him behind you!"  
Leo gave a little squeak of surprise and hid lower.

"Let me at him!"

Xander laughed, "What, he can't play with his new gun?"  
Aeris grit her teeth, "He SHOT me!"

Xander scuffed, "So what? It's only Styrofoam! It's not like a BB pellet!"

Aeris rubbed the back of her neck, "Like you would know..."

Xander grinned, "Trust me, I know what it's like. I got into many BB wars!"

Xander stood aside, "Aeris, don't you think you over reacted?"

Aeris looked down, "I guess..."  
"And Leo, I don't think shooting at a living target is what I gave you that gun for... although it was funny."

Aeris gave Xander a dirty look.

"Guys, shake hands and let's put this behind us!"

Leo put out his hand, but Aeris just punched him in the face.

"AERIS!"  
Aeris turned on Xander, "What?"  
"That wasn't called for!"

Aeris scuffed , "He shot me!"

"Yeah, with Styrofoam!"

"Still doesn't change the fact that he shot me!"

Leo groaned on the floor, blood flowing between his fingers.

Xander was kneeling down next to Leo, handing him a kerchief from his pocket to mop up the blood.

"Hey Leo, is your nose okay?"

Xander put some light pressure on Leo's nose and Leo gave a shout of pain.

"Crap, looks like it's broken."

Xander stood up, "Aeris, apologize."

Aeris laughed, "Ha! You aren't even a part of this fight."

"Aeris, just calm down."

Aeris pointed a finger at him, "You shut up!"

"Aeris... your just... "

"What? What am I?"

"YOUR AN INSANE B****!"

Aeris stood there, shocked, "What did you say?"

"Yeah, I said it! You need to chill your engines! Think about it."

And with that, Xander exited the building.


	13. Chapter 13: Fight or Flight

Chapter 13

Fight or Flight

**Outside in the park**

Xander walked out of the apartment, hands in his pockets.

_Why did I yell? I almost never lose my cool..._

Xander just looked around the park.

Children were laughing and chasing each other, couples sitting on the benches, holding hands.

_What a beautiful day... but how badly I messed it up._

Xander sighed, shook his head, and walked away.

_Leo's nose is broken, I called Aeris a b****, and I just bolted..._

_Can this day get any worse?_

And, of course, it did.

When Xander reached a more vacent area of park, he was attacked.

*BAM*

"What the-?"

*BAM*

"Not so tough now, are you?"

"Aeris?"

Xander rolled over unto his back, looking up at Aries.

"What's your problem?"  
"YOU!"

Xander stood up and brushed himself off, "What did I do?"

Aeris jabbed her finger into his chest, "You called me a b****!"

Xander pushed away her finger, "Alright, I understand that I want over the top, but you did too."

Aeris took a step closer, "Ever heard an eye for an eye?"  
Xander stared back, not flinching, "Ever heard cruel and unusual punishment?"

Aeris shoved Xander, "Ever heard of shutting-the-f***-up?"

Xander straighten himself, "Yeah, I heard of that."

Aeris raised her fist, "Then you should follow it."

Xander smiled, "And if I disagree?"

Aeris drew back her fist, "Then I'll make you follow it."  
Xander caught the punch, "Your threats are weak."

Aeris punched with her other fist, but Xander also caught that one, "I thought you were stronger?"

Aeris tried to headbutt him, but Xander headbutt first, causing Aeris to stumble back, "See?"

Aeris rubbed her forehead, "Ow... That hurt!"

Xander laughed, "What, you thought you were invincible or something?"

Xander then turned very grim, "Life isn't a video game. Life can be _hell."_

_Yeah, and I made it that way for you..._

Xander rushed forward and tripped Aeris, hoping to make her calm down and stop fighting.

But as they were falling, she twisted her head, and hit a pretty big rock.

"AERIS!"

But she couldn't respond, she was unconscious, blood flowing out in a thin stream.

Xander put the fight beside him and picked Aeris up and took her to the hospital.


	14. Chapter 14: Hospital Times

Chapter 14

Hospital Times

**Back at the apartment**

Leo was in the bathroom, trying to stop his bleeding nose.

_Man, what's wrong with Aeris?_

_Sure she hits me, but never enough to break a body part, even my nose._

Leo couldn't seem to stop his bleeding.

_Hm... I should probably go to the hospital._

**At the hospital**

"'A'der?"

Xander turned around, "Leo?"

Leo waved, "Hi."

Xander nodded, "Smart choice. Sorry I couldn't take you myself."

Leo mumbled.

Xander translated, "You wondering why I'm here? Well, Aeris attacked me."

Leo gave a shout of exclamation.

Xander waved his hands, "_I_ wasn't the one hurt, Aeris is. I tripped her, and she hit her head on a rock."

Leo started to shout more,

"Whoa Leo! Calm down! It was an act of self-defense! She was going all out and I was just trying to calm her down. It was an accident!"

Leo eventually settled down.

"Come on Leo, let's get you to a doctor."

**After Leo's nose was checked out**

Xander was walked down the hallways with Leo,

"Leo, I got some stuff to do, maybe you should check on Aeris. She's in room 141"

Leo nodded and walked away.

**In Aeris' room**

_Urg... Where am I?_

_The last thing I remember was pouncing on Xander and..._

_Xander!_

Aeris sat up in her bed, which immediately caused wave of pain to go down her body, starting from her head.

She winced and touched her head.

_Bandages?_

Then she remembered what Xander did to her, "THAT A**HOLE!"

"What's wrong Aeris?"

She looked over and saw Leo with a bandage over the bridge of his nose.

"It's that bast*** Xander!"

"What did he do?"  
"He f*** tripped me and made me fall on a rock!"  
Leo tilted his head, "Why would he trip you?"

"Because he's a DICK!"

Leo rubbed his chin, "He doesn't seem like the type of guy who would just attack you..."

Aeris looked down, "No... I attacked him first, but none of my blows actually landed!"

Leo scratched his head, "Xander said he tripped you to make you calm down."

Aeris scuffed, "Of course he would lie to make himself look good."

"How do you know if he's lying? I mean, he was only with us for a little over a month."

Aeris sighed, "Leo, do you remember our field trip 7 year ago?"

Leo thought for a while, "Yeah... I think so."

"Do you remember Shades?"

"Yeah, wh-... Wait... What are you trying to say?"  
Aeris exhaled, "I think Xander is Shades."

"Shades? Didn't he disappear ever since then?"

Aeris nodded, "Yeah. I found his laptop and found out that he was in a coma for 5 years and had amnesia. And apparently, he was just wondering around for 2 years, looking for clues to his past."

Leo frowned, "Wow... that must really suck... I still wonder to this day who pushed him? Because if I remember correctly, he had great balance."

"I did it."  
Leo looked up in shock, "What?"

Aeris had tears in her eyes, "I pushed him. I never meant him to fall, only to scare him."

Leo looked out the door, exhaling when he couldn't see any signs of Xander.

Leo locked the door and turned to Aeris, "So what are you going to do?"

Aeris looked around, "I don't know..."  
"You want me to tell him?"

Aeris thought about it, "No. It wouldn't seem right. I should be the one to tell him."

Leo nodded, "Alright, I'll go get him."

**Outside**

Xander was outside of the room, thinking about ways to say sorry for what he did.

_I doubt she will forgive me..._

Xander reached into his pocket and popped a mint into his mouth, something he always did when he was deep in thinking, or extremely nervous... or both.

He let the sharpness of the mint sooth his senses.

_Aeris isn't all that bad, she will forgive you..._

But another part of his mind said other wise.

_Aeris will never forgive you._

_She hates you._

Xander shook his head.

He never knew which side of his mind to believe.

Then Leo stepped out of the room, "Hey Xander! Aeris wants to talk to you."

Xander stood up.

_Well, it's time._

_Ready or not, here I come!_


	15. Chapter 15: Aeris' Conffesion

Chapter 15

Aeris' Confession

**In room 141**

"Hi Aeris."

Aeris looked up in surprise, "Why are _you_ sorry?"

Xander smiled, "Don't joke, you know I tripped you, and even if it was on accident, I'm really sorry."

Aeris looked down, trying to consume the information.

"No. I should be sorry Xander... Or should I say, Shades?"

Xander looked at her, "How do you know my high school name?"

"I also know you teased two cats."  
Xander rolled his eyes, "Of course you know, you read it in my journal."

"Their names were Leo and Aeris."  
Xander looked confused, "Really? We went to the same school?"  
Aeris nodded, "And we went on the same field trip."  
Xander stood unfazed, "What are you trying to get at?"

Aeris took a deep breath, "I pushed you."

Aeris shut her eyes, waiting for Xander's outburst... but it didn't come.

She slowly opened her eyes, and saw that Xander was smiling.

"It's alright Aeris. I already told you, I already got over it!"

Aeris exhaled, "Really?"  
Xander smiled wider, "Yeah!"  
Xander looked around, "Why is there a blood pouch?"

Aeris looked over, "It's because this hospital is really _really _careful, like if I spill a drop of blood, then they'll put me in a cast."

Xander nodded, "Alright. See you later!"

Xander left, leaving Aeris wondering how he cam be so forgiving.

**Outside**

Xander smiled at the thought of tricking Aeris so easily.

_She is so gullible._

_Did she really believe that I could forgive someone who took 7 years of my life?_

_HA!_

Xander shook his head.

Leo looked over, "So how did it go?"

Xander leaned on the wall, popping a mint into his mouth.

Leo shook him, "Hey~ Xander~!"  
Xander pushed him away, "Get away from me."

"What?"

Xander turned on him, pinned him against the wall, and punctuated each syllable with a shove, "I said,"  
"Ow!"  
"GET. A. WAY. FROM. ME."

Xander then threw Leo across the floor and walked away.

**Inside room 141**

Aeris was smiling.

_Phew, I sure am glad Xander didn't go all ballistic and went on a killing spree or something._

Then Leo stumbled in.

"Leo! What happened?"

Leo was covered in scratches and bruises, "Yeah... turns out Xander took it pretty badly."  
Aeris was confused, "What are you talking about? From what I saw he took it pretty well. He said he got over it."

"Apparently he lied!"

Aeris started to get worried.

_So he isn't okay?_

…

**At night, on the roof of the house across from the hospital**

A figure stood on the roof, checking his sniper rifle.

"Time for revenge."

He wore many bundles of clothing, mainly to conceal his identity, but also to keep the chill away.

The snow covered the streets of Canada, making everything look pure.

_Huh, Canada's pure as the toilet in a truck stop._

The figure laid prone, very much like the night the two cats had found him.

_Wait... Is this the right thing to do?_

_Of course not! She might have done this to you, but it was all an accident!_

_No. She deserved this. Think of what she put you through. Think of all the lonely nights, think of the nights you spend looking for your parents who were already dead._

Xander, for it was he, gave out a sigh.

He aimed down the sights, aiming for Aeris' heart.

…

_What am I waiting for?  
The person who made me live in hell for two years is right there, defenseless..._

_I just have to pull the trigger, and then my revenge will be complete..._

Xander noticed that the sight kept shaking.

He looked down and noticed that his hand was shaking.

He thought of all the times he spent together with the cats...

_God d*** it..._

Xander then took a deep breath...

Then fired.


	16. Chapter 16: Back to the Norm?

Chapter 16

Back to the Norm...?

**The next morning**

Leo walked to the hospital, hoping to cheer up Aeris.

Leo signed in and went over to Aeris' room.

But through the window, he saw blood splatters all over the walls.

"AERIS!"

Leo rushed into the room.

Aeris was covered in blood, as well as most things in the room.

"AERIS!"  
"What do you want Leo?"

Leo looked over at Aeris and gaped in surprise.

Aeris sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"*Sniff*, What's that smell?"

Aeris opened her eyes, seeing the blood.

"AH! WHY IS THERE BLOOD?"

Aeris looked around, "Wait... the blood pouch!"  
She pointed at the empty blood pouch.

"I wonder what happened?"

Leo shrugged, "How would I know?"

Aeris got up off the bed, "Look, a bullet hole!"

She pushed aside the pouch and saw a bullet embedded into the wall.

"Who would do this?"  
Leo scratched his head, "Do you think Xander would do this?"

Aeris looked shocked, "No! I understand why he would beat someone up, but to KILL someone?"

Leo nodded, " But he was really pissed."

Aeris shook her head, "Even _if _he tried to shoot me, he wouldn't have missed."

Leo nodded again, "True..."

Aeris looked over at Leo, "Where _is_ Xander anyways?"

Leo tilted his head, "He didn't come home yesterday... but all of his stuff was still there..."

**At a Tae Kwon Do Dojo**

Xander was the center of attention, again.

Honestly, he doesn't like the attention, he just wishes that he could just blend with the crowd.

He was hitting a dummy, causing it to sway, sand leaking out.

"You have a lot of power!"

Xander stopped and turned to the person who talked to him.

He was the owner of the Tae Kwon Do dojo, with concern on his face.

"So what are you doing here?"  
"Giving off stress."

"Must be a mighty lot of stress."  
Xander chuckled, but with no humor, "You don't even know the beginning of it."

And with that, Xander turned back to the dummy and started punching and kicking the stuffing out of it.

**At home after Aeris was released**

Xander walked into the apartment, tired from beating up the dummy.

"And _where_ were you?"  
Xander looked over and saw Aeris sitting on the couch, arms crossed across her chest.

"Beating up a dummy."  
"For two days?"

Xander didn't answer.

"Someone tried to snipe me."  
"What was your K/D?"  
"No. I mean in real life."

"So the person missed?"  
Aeris spread out her arms, "I'm here, aren't I?"  
Xander nodded, "Good point."

"Who do you think would do it?"  
Xander laughed, "There are _billions_ of people on this earth! How do you expect me to know who did it?"

Aeris shrugged, "Just wondering if you knew."

Xander sat down next to her, "So what's for dinner Queeny?"  
Aeris looked at him, startled to see that Xander was smiling his usual smile.

"What salty torture are you planning for Leo and I? Chicken? Soup?"  
Aeris was confused, "Uh... I was thinking casserole."

Xander smiled, "Yum! One of my favorites!"

Aeris just shook her head, "So things are the way they were before?"  
Xander grinned, "When wasn't it?"

Aeris patted his back, "That's what I like about you."

Xander looked up, "A lot?"  
Aeris shrugged, "Why not?"

Xander hugged her, "Yay!"

Aeris smiled, "Get off me you big goof!"

Xander immediately let go and got on one knee taking Aeris' hand and kissing it.

"Yes your royal highness."

Aeris rolled her eyes.

_Maybe things _are_ back to normal._


	17. Chapter 17: Moving and Presents

Chapter 17

Moving and Presents

Life seemed back to normal.

Leo was still immature, Aeris was still tough, and Xander was still kind.

Xander's art was becoming more famous, so it was easier to sell his pieces, Leo was still hooked on Black Ops zombies, and Aeris still kept Leo in check.

Yes, life was back to normal... or was it?

**A month after the incident**

Xander walked into the room, carrying his backpack with an announcement.

Aeris and Leo were sitting on the couch while Xander was still standing.

"Guys, I have a very big, and maybe sad, announcement... I'm moving out."  
"WHAT?"  
Xander held up his hands, "Calm down guys, let me explain why."

Aeris and Leo sat back down giving each other questioning looks.

"I'm moving out because I think I've over-stayed my welcome, and don't worry! I'm not moving out of Canada, I'm just going to live somewhere else. In fact, I'm going to be your neighbor!"

Aeris and Leo, mostly Aeris, gave a sigh of relief.

Xander picked up his backpack and walked out of the building.

Even though it took some time to, our felines adjusted to their new way of life.

Xander visits daily, making it feel like he didn't move out at all.

But for an unknown reason, Xander sometimes didn't visit, sometimes for days.

**Another month later**

Leo and Aeris were sitting on the couch, watching T.V.

Leo looked over at Aeris, "So what do you think Xander's doing?"

Aeris looked back at Leo, "I don't know. I just don't question what he could be doing."

Leo pouted, "But what do you _think_ he's doing?"  
Aeris sighed, "I don't know, Making something? A gun, a sword, who knows?"

"I do Queeny!"

"Xander!"

Leo jumped up and tackled Xander.

"Whoa Leo!"  
Leo let go, "What were you doing?"

Xander dusted himself off, "That's what I wanted to show you!"  
Xander turned to Aeris, "Or rather, show _Aeris_."

Aeris looked surprised, "Huh? Me?"  
Xander grinned, "Yeah! But I got something else for Leo too. Here."

Xander handed him a huge box in a wrapper.

Leo opened it and saw that it was a replica of the mystery box from, what else, Black Ops zombies.

"Oh, and there's something else in there."

When Leo opened it, he found out that there was a replica of the Thunder Gun.

"It shoots out powerful puffs of air that can actually force you back if you're close enough, so don't aim at living people."

Leo nodded, grinning at his new weapon.

Then Xander turned back to Aeris, "And now, if we could go to your room?"  
Aeris nodded, not sure what to expect.

**In Aeris' room**

Xander closed the door when Aeris entered.

"Okay, before I give it to you, I just want you to know that I forgive you, for real."

Aeris was still suspicious, but nodded either way, "Okay..."  
"Dun dun dun dun~! Here it is!"

Xander pulled out a box, which was red.

Xander smiled, " Here, open it up."

She opened the box.

It had a necklace with an X.

It seemed to change it's color when you look at it in different angles.

It could have been diamond, but Aeris wasn't sure.

"X is for Xander, I handmade it too!"

Aeris looked up, "Really? This is amazing!"

Xander shrugged, "Why else do you think that I never left my house? I had stuff to do!"

Aeris just looked at it, staring at the necklace in wonder.

Xander grinned, "Go on! Try it on!"  
Aeris shrugged and put it on.

Xander grinned even wider, "You look great!"  
Aeris blushed and looked down.

"You should show Leo!"

Aeris nodded and exited the room with Xander behind her, grinning the whole way.


	18. Chapter 18: Movies suck, Games rule!

Chapter 18

Movies suck, Games rule!

**Somewhere...**

The red Spartan took cover behind a huge structure jutting out of the sand

The Spartan checked his ammo.

_Not good, only about one clip for my assault rifle._

He checked his motion sensor.

_Dear Lord! They're everywhere!_

The Spartan took a chance and ran out, gun blazing... and got head-shot.

**The real world**

Leo jumped up, "DARN IT!"

Aeris sat next to him, "Well Leo, you probably shouldn't have just run out and try to shoot the sniper, who was like, 30 meters away."

Leo pouted, "Well maybe the assault rifle should have better range!"

Aeris rolled her eyes, "There you go! Always blaming the game!"

Xander sipped on his Coke, "I agree. You always blame the game Leo."  
Leo lifted his hands with despair, "Well it's true!"

Xander shook his head, "Leo, your just a bag of fun."

Leo grinned, "That's what she said!"

"Yeah? Well this is what she did to the guy who said that!"

Leo received a punch on the arm from Aeris.

Xander held a pencil, pretending it was a mic, "Oh folks! That gotta hurt! He's going to feel that in the morning!"

Aeris looked over at Xander, "You're not much better!"

Xander grinned too, "Says you!"

Xander also got a punch on the arm.

"Double K.O!"

Aeris just looked up at the ceiling and shook her head.

Leo stood up and turned off the Xbox.

Xander finished his Coke and crushed the can.

Aeris just snatched her pencil back from Xander.

Xander shrugged his shoulders and stood up, "So you guys wanna catch a movie?"

Aeris nodded, "Sure, why not? But which one?"

Leo switched to cable and saw a commercial for a new street fighter movie, "What about the new street fighter movie?"  
Aeris shook her head, "Remember last movie? It sucked balls!"

Xander smiled, "Who knows? They might have actually put some effort in this one! And remember: don't judge a book by it's cover!"

Aeris gave a sigh of frustration, "Lesson number 372!"

Xander smiled wider, "Remember: You ca-"

Aeris finished for him, "You can't have too many life lessons, I know!"

Xander laughed at her frustration, "Correct!"

Aeris let out a sigh of defeat, "Fine. But if it sucks as bad as the last one, you owe me!"

"Fine!"

**After the movies**

Aeris was walking out of the theater drinking her soda, "Told you it would suck!"

Xander scratched the back of his head, "I don't get it. Why would directors make movies about cherished video games and make it crap?"

Aeris held up a finger, "One, it's to make gamers watch the movie and drain our money,"

Aeris held up her second finger, "or two, piss us off."

Leo laughed, "I think they did both!"

Xander nodded, "I agree."

Xander turned to Aeris, "Well, looks like I lost the bet. What do I owe you?"

Aeris grinned, "I'll tell you... eventually!"  
Xander gave out a sigh, "That is what I was afraid of."

Xander turned to Leo, "You know, I want to play some Street Fighter IV."

Leo grinned back, "Me too! I bet I can own you!"

Xander scuffed, "Please, I'm the best at fighting games."

Leo frowned, "Is that a challenge?"  
Xander shrugged, "Is it?"  
"Sounds like it."  
"Then I guess it is."

Leo and Xander grinned and said together, "A new challenger appears!"


	19. Chapter 19: Friends Over the Net

Chapter 19

Friends Over the Net

**At Leo's and Aeris'** **apartment**

"K.O!"

Leo grabbed his head, "ARG! Why is everyone better than me in video games?"  
Xander laughed, "No, you just hang around the wrong crowd of gamers."

He got up, "Well, I best go to sleep. Bye guys."

Xander walked out the door, waving as he left.

**In Aeris' room, midnight**

Aeris yawned and stretched, "I gotta wake up later."  
And it was true, Aeris tended to sleep very late, but wake up fairly early.

She looked at her computer screen, the light shining on her face.

The reason that she was on is that she ran a chat room for everyone to join, but not a lot of people knew about it.

She cracked her knuckles and signed in, her user name was Toughkat.

_Toughkat signed in._

_Mr. Black signed in._

Mr. Black was a part of the chat room ever since it was first up.

_MB- Look who's on!_

_TK- Look who's talking._

_MB- LOL_

_TK- Please don't type like that. I hate people who do that._

_MB- LOLOLOLOLOL._

_TK- …_

_MB- Heh... Sorry._

_TK- Whatever, so what's up?_

_MB- I just played so Black Ops._

_TK- How did it go?_

_MB- I owned._

_TK- K/D?_

_MB- 30/1_

_TK- You died?  
MB- I committed suicide to get my kill streaks again, so no one actually killed me._

_TK- Sweet._

_MB- Hey... I have some relationship problems..._

_TK- Really? How so?_

_MB- Well, I like this girl, but I don't know how to say it._

_TK- Really... Who is this lucky lady?_

_MB- ..._

_TK- It's okay. You don't have to tell me._

_MB- She's just really cute._

_TK- I don't doubt you._

_MB- Never said you would._

_TK- Actually, I like someone too._

_MB- Really? Who is that lucky guy?_

_TK- I won't say, but he's cute._

_MB- What does he look like?_

_TK- I won't say!_

_MB- Whatever you want._

_TK- … Wanna make a deal?_

_MB- ?_

_TK- I'll tell you the fur color of my crush, if you tell my yours._

_MB- Deal, but ladies first._

_TK- Fine. His fur is black and white._

_MB- Her's is pink._

_What? Pink? The only person I know who's fur is pink... is mine..._

_TK- What's her name?_

_MB- That wasn't part of the deal! :)_

_TK- Come on!_

_MB- Fine, I'll give you a chance._

_TK- How so?_

_MB- If you guess her name right, I'll say whether you're right or wrong, but you only have one chance!_

_TK- Is her name... Aeris?_

_MB- …Correct._

_Whoa. Mr. Black likes me? Who is he?_

_TK- Who _are _you anyways?_

_MB- ...fine. I'll tell you._

_TK- Because I'm special?_

_MB- Why not?_

_TK- I'm waiting!_

_MB- Okay..._

_TK- …?_

_MB- My name is..._

_TK- ?_

_MB- ..._

_TK- ?_

_MB- Xander._

Aeris sat back in her bed, not believing what she just read.

_Xander likes me?_

_MB- Okay... Your turn._

_TK- What?_

_MB- An eye for an eye and a tooth for a tooth._

_TK- … fine._

_MB- :)_

_TK- I'm Aeris._

_MB- ...No way..._

_TK- Yep. You just confessed your love to me!_

_MB- Wait... so did you._

_Crap, I forgot._

_MB- Black and white fur... wait... you don't mean..._

_TK- …_

_MB- Aeris... you like me?_

_TK- Why not?_

_MB- Here's the real question... do you want to be me girlfriend?_

Aeris was caught off guard.

_TK- What?_

_MB- … Should I take that as a no?_

_TK- Sure. Let's be BF GF._


	20. Chapter 20: Leo's Confusion

Chapter 20

Leo's Confusion.

**The next day**

The sun was shining bright, the sky was covered by some fluffy white clouds that looked like cotton candy, and the songs of birds could be heard.

But none of this was registered in Xander's mind.

_God, was it a good idea to ask someone to be your girlfriend over the internet?_

Xander sighed and pulled the bill of his hat over his eyes to shield the probing sunlight.

… _What will I see when I meet them?_

_...More like what do I expect..._

_I expect it to be calm and relaxed._

_I just walk in the door say sup, and just get on with my life... with someone next to me now..._

Xander scratched the back of his head with both of his hands.

_What about Leo?_

_Did Aeris tell him? Or did she keep it under the covers?  
_Xander breathed a long sigh.

_Well, I'll never find out if I just stand around._

Xander opened the knocked on the door.

**Inside Leo's and Aeris' apartment**

*Knock* *Knock* *Knock*

Leo looked up from his Black Ops match, "Aeris? Can you get the door? I'm a little busy!"

Aeris got up from her bowl of cereal and opened the door, "Xander!"

Xander waved, "Sup?"

Aeris blushed under her fur, "Nothing much. Just the same old gaming and barely getting by."

Xander smiled, "Can I come in or do I have to shrivel up like a raisin in this heat?"

Aeris realized that she was blocking the door, "Sorry! Come on in."

Xander gave a slight bow and walked in, his hands in his jean pockets.

"Sup Leo? Anything new?"  
Leo looked up again after he got sniped, "Got a job at Best-buy."

Xander's eyebrow rose, "Cashier?"

Leo rolled his eyes, "Everyone says that!"  
"Am I right?"

"Yeah."

Xander couldn't help but grin, "Maybe now you can actually help pay your own rent!"

Leo grinned back, "Maybe!"

Xander suddenly held up his hand, "Wait... what's that noise?"  
Aeris looked at him with concern. "What noise? Where?"

Xander started walking towards Aeris' room, "It's coming from here... Wait!"  
Xander turned to Aeris, "Can you follow me?"

Aeris looked at him in confusion, "Okay..."

**In Aeris' room**

"Where's the noise Xander?"  
Xander looked around, "I think it's coming from... here!"

He jabbed Aeris on her forehead., "Ouch!"

Xander grinned, "What are you thinking?"  
Aeris rubbed her forehead, "That you're an a-hole."  
Xander smiled, "Really?"  
Aeris stopped rubbing her head, "No..."

"Then what _are _you thinking?"

Aeris looked away from Xander, "About last night..."

Xander looked away too, "Yeah... last night."

Aeris started to blush, "So... were you serious?"  
Xander looked at her and lifted her chin, making her look back into his light red eyes, "Do I look like I'm fooling around?"  
Aeris shook her head, but not breaking eye contact, "No..."  
Xander smiled and let her chin drop, "Good, because I was as serious as I can be."

Aeris let her gaze drop with her chin, "Now what?"  
Xander frowned in a comedic way, "What does thou mean?"

Aeris gave a weak smile, "Should we keep it 'under the covers'?"  
Xander thought about it, "Yeah, I think it would be for the best."

Xander spread out his arms, "Hug?"  
Aeris accepted and hugged him.

**Outside in the hallway**

Leo couldn't understand what he just heard.

_What are they talking about?_

_What happened last night?_

_What did they want to keep 'under the covers' about?_

He heard them start to walk to the door, so Leo quickly jumped back on the couch and resumed his game.

Xander and Aeris walked out of the room, acting like nothing happened.

Xander looked at Aeris, "Who would have believed that the noise I heard was just your computer?"

Aeris looked up, "Uh... Yeah, right! I probably should have lowered my volume."

Xander caught Leo's stare, "What's wrong Leo?

"Oh, uh, nothing!"

Xander just shrugged, "So what do you want for lunch?"  
Leo looked at him, "Lunch?"  
Xander nodded, "It's already 1:00."

Xander started to walk to the kitchen, "Well?"  
Leo tilted his head, "I don't know, I want to keep it 'under the covers'."

Xander froze, "What?  
Leo shrugged, "I don't know, a turkey sandwich?"

Xander scratched the top of his head, "That's it? A simple turkey sandwich?"

"Why not?"  
Xander then turned to Aeris, "What do you want?"  
Aeris sat down on a beanbag chair, "The same I guess."  
Xander let out a sigh, "I was prepared to cook something big! I even brought my special chef's hat!"

Aeris let out a laugh, "_You _have a chef's hat?"  
Xander smiled, "Yeah! It's right here!"

Xander reached into his pocket and whipped out a fold-able chef's hat, "Tada!"  
Aeris couldn't hold her stream of laughter from escaping her lips, "You. Look. So. RETARDED!"

Xander put on a goofy grin, "I am but a humble jester to entertain the queen."

Leo grinned, "So who died and made you queen Aeris?"  
Xander replied for Aeris, "The Elizabeth the 23rd!"


	21. Chapter 21: Heart Breaker

Chapter 21

Heart Breaker

**A few weeks later**

Leo looked at himself in the mirror.

He saw a gray cat with green eyes and a cloud of frustration hovering over him.

Leo had been racking his mind trying to figure out what Xander and Aeris were up to for weeks, but with no success.

Leo sat on his bed, his head in his hands, "Maybe I should just ask Aeris..."  
"Ask me what?"  
Leo gave a squeak of surprise, Aeris was leaning against the door frame with her arms crossed, "Aeris! Uh... Why didn't you knock?"  
Aeris gave a scuff, "This is coming from the guy who barges into my room everyday... without knocking."  
"Uh... good point."

Aeris stood straight up, "So what did you want to ask me?"  
Leo looked away, "I over heard you talk to Xander... What did you want to keep 'under the covers'?"

Aeris froze for a second, then laughed, "It's nothing that you'll understand!"

Leo shot up, blazing, "Why wouldn't I understand?"

Aeris recoiled by the anger that was in Leo's words.

Leo glared fiercely at her, "Why do you want to keep secrets from me? I thought we were friends ever since elementary school!"

Aeris looked hurt, "Of course we were."

Leo shook his head, "Sometime, I don't believe you."

To Aeris, that statement hurt more than a stab to the eye, "...why?"

Leo looked her in the eye, "Xander."  
Aeris was surprised, "Xander?"  
"Yeah. Ever since he showed up, our lives have been flubbed up!"

Aeris looked down to at the ground, "Really? I think it's good to have friends."

Leo laughed, but there was no humor to be found, "Well, I don't consider him a friend!"

"Really? That's too bad because _I_ thought you were my friend."

Leo looked behind Aeris and Aeris turned around.

Xander was standing at the door way, the light only showing his silhouette.

Leo raised a fist, "Look what the cat dragged in."  
Xander nodded his head, "Look well, because this is the last time you will see me for a long time."

Aeris stared at Xander, "What do you mean?"

Xander sighed and stepped into the room, "I called the government last week."  
Leo looked surprise, "The GOVERNMENT? Why?"  
Xander looked at him, "I wanted to use my talent, building things, for the greater good. The government agreed and decided that I should go over to the pentagon and help build weapons."  
Aeris gave him a look of concern, "When are you leaving?"  
Xander gave a smile that was filled with sadness, "Right now."  
Aeris was shocked, "Now?"  
Xander nodded, "I risked a visit here. I wanted to say bye to my only friends before I left..."

Xander turned around and gave out a sigh, "But, I guess I was wrong."

He clenched his fist, "As it turns out, I'm still all alone..."  
Xander turned around and flashed one more smile, "I'll be back in a few months... But like that would matter."

Xander walked out of the room, but stopped outside, "Wait. Aeris, can you follow me for a second?"  
Aeris nodded, "Okay."

**Outside**

Xander stepped out of the apartment, looking around to see if anyone was there, which there wasn't.

He looked at Aeris, "Aeris, I'm afraid we gotta split."  
Aeris looked at him, looking for some clue of him joking, "You're joking... right?"  
Xander smiled another sad smile, "I really wish I was. It's be-"  
*Smack*

Xander let his head go to the side with Aeris' paw.

He turned his head back to face Aeris, "...Ouch."

"F*** YOU!"  
Xander smiled, "I really didn't want it to end like this, but I have no choice."  
"OF COURSE YOU DO!"  
Xander laughed and shook his head, "Like Leo said, I'm messing up your lives. I shouldn't be the one in your life."

Aeris was about to slap him again, but stopped, "What?"

Xander looked up, a smile painted on his face, "I'm not the one for you. I bet you can guess who is though."  
Aeris let her hand drop, "Don't say it."  
"Leo."  
*Smack*

"Is."  
*Smack*

"The."

*Smack*

"One."  
*Pow*

Xander let himself double over from Aeris' punch to his gut.

Aeris kept punching him, "SHUT UP!"

Xander's body shook with laughter, "Hehehe..."  
"SHUT UP!"

"Hahaha..."  
"SHUT UP!"

"HA!"

Xander looked up, "Why should I?"  
Xander stood up, rubbing his mid-section, "Aeris, don't deny it."

Aeris drew back her fist, aiming her fist to meet Xander's face, "Shut... Up..."  
Xander smiled, he could see tears in her eyes, "Go ahead. Let out all of your anger."

Aeris let her fist slowly go down to her side.

Xander walked up to her and hugged her, "Aeris," Xander whispered, "have a good time with Leo, don't worry, we'll meet again."

He let go of her and walked away, his hat over his eyes.


	22. Chapter 22: Anger, Hate, and the Pentago

Chapter 22

Anger, Hate, and the Pentagon

**After Xander left**

Aeris walked back in, her head looking down, thoughts in turmoil.

Leo looked over and saw that Aeris was real depressed, and Leo hated when she acted like that.

Leo got up from the couch and walked over, "What's wrong?"  
Aeris ignored him and walked to her room, her tail dragging across the floor.

Leo thought about stopping her, but shook his head.

_I've never seen Aeris act like this... it's probably best not talk to her for a while._

Leo sat back down and thought about what to do.

_I can tell she's real depressed, but about what?_

_Xander?_

_Sure, I'd be depressed if someone like Pantsman left, but not this depressed._

Leo shrugged and decided to wait for that mood to pass.

**In Aeris' room**

Aeris jumped onto her bed, letting her tear cascade down her eyes.

_Stupid Xander._

_He's a no good, mother f***ing son of a b****!_

Aeris shouted into her pillow and punched it, imagining it as Xander.

… _what good is it to mope?_

_Like Xander said, I should just move on... with Leo?_

Aeris rolled over, staring at her ceiling.

_Was he joking? Was he just trying to make me feel better?_

Aeris gripped her head and rolled around.

_I don't understand!_

Aeris sat up, "... I think he's right... I should just move on."

**In the living room**

Leo was playing Rock Band with, what else, the drums, and he was actually doing good.

All of a sudden, he felt someone put their arms around his neck, "Am I distracting you?"  
Leo jumped in surprise, "Aeris! What the hell?"  
He paused the game and turned around, "I was doing pretty good!"

Aeris laughed, "Exactly!"  
Leo just sank into the couch and grumbled to himself.

Aeris sat down next to him and picked up the guitar, "Wanna play co-op?"  
Leo smiled at Aeris, "Sure!"

**THE_PENTAGON/11:30_P.M.**

Xander stepped out of the limo that came to pick him up earlier.

He looked around.

_The security sure is tight._

A man walked up to him, "Xander?"

Xander nodded at the man in the blue business suit, "I am he."  
The man nodded back, "Good, follow me."  
As they walked, the man talked to Xander, "Xander, we need your mechanical skills to help our soldiers."  
Xander nodded, "That _is _why I contacted you Jacob."

Jacob smiled, "Good point. Even though it is common sense, I must tell you that what you are about to see and do are _not _to be discussed outside the Pentagon, are we clear?"  
"Clear as air."

Jacob gave a quick nod, "Good. Now, the plans on what the weapon we want you to build are in the basement, or your lab."  
Xander gave a quick smile, "Sweet, I always wanted a lab."  
"Then you will be over joyed."

**ID_05031987_(XANDER)'S_"LAB"**

Jacob showed Xander to a pile of notes on a table, "Here they are."

Xander scanned the papers, "Do you know what you are asking?"  
Jacob nodded, "It might take some time, but we are confident on your skills."  
Xander straightened up and laughed, "Wow. The Government being confident in some strange, fine."

He turned to Jacob, "I'll be finished in a week."  
Jacob gave a start, "One week? That's it?"  
Xander rubbed his chin, "4 days if I work overtime, 5 days if you stay here bothering me."

"Then by all means, begin!"


	23. Chapter 23: The Second Stranger

Chapter 23

The Second Stranger

**The next day, at Aeris' and Leo's apartment**

*Knock Knock Knock Knock Knock*

Aeris looked up from her book, "Who could that be?"  
Leo stood up, "Only one way to find out!"

He walked up to the door and opened it, "Hel-"  
"DO YOU KNOW WHERE A CAT NAMED XANDER IS?"  
Leo jumped back in surprise, "Whoa! Calm down! Who are you?"

The stranger stood up, panting for breath, "Sorry, but I just really want to find my best friend."  
Aeris and Leo immediately looked at her, "What?"

The stranger was a cat with bright orange fur and wore mostly green.  
The cat straightened up, "Yeah. My name is Tyler. I've know Xander ever since we were just kits. We even grew up in same nursery."

Aeris stood up, "Really?"

She looked down at the ground, "Yup. But sadly, I had to move, but we still kept in touch with our cell phones. But for some reason, he just stopped contacting me and he didn't answer back to me."  
Tyler then looked up at them, "But I heard news that a black and white cat was in the area, people called him Eagle Eye X, but I knew they meant Xander."

She walked up to Leo, "Do you know where he is?"  
Aeris sat down, but cut in, "No. He stayed with us for a while, but mysteriously left."

Leo looked at Aeris and he got her message, don't tell her the whole true about Xander.  
Leo nodded, "Yeah, we knew him, but don't know where he went."

Tyler looked back at the ground, tail drooping, "I see... sorry for wasting your time."

She started to go out the door, but Leo then felt an urge to help her, "Wait! Do you have a place to live?"  
Aeris stared at Leo, knowing what he was going to ask, "Leo... don't."  
Tyler shook her head, "I don't. I rushed here as fast as I can to try to get to Xander, but as you can see, I was too late."

Leo spread open his arms, "Then why don't you stay with us? After all, we let Xander stay with us."

Aeris jumped up, fur bristling, "Leo!"

Leo looked at Aeris, "What's wrong? We took Xander in, right?"  
"Yeah! But he could have frozen to death! This is different!"

Tyler gasped, "Was he really in that much trouble?"

Aeris turned to Tyler, "Yeah, he was! But I don't think you are!"  
Leo turned to Aeris, "Aeris! How can you have such a cold heart!"

Aeris scuffed, "Whatever."  
Leo looked at Tyler, "Sorry, you can stay."

Tyler made for the door, "No, really. If I'm only going to cause harm..."  
Leo touched her shoulder, "No, it's okay. Aeris just gets into moods sometimes."

Aeris rose her fist, "I'll show you a mood!"

Tyler got in between them, her red eyes flashing, "Please! Stop fighting!"  
Aeris stopped, "Your eyes..."  
Tyler smiled, "Yup, they're red too."

Eventually, Aeris let out all of her steam, "Fine! You can stay with us, but you have to pay your share of the rent!"

Tyler smiled wider, "Deal!"


	24. Chapter 24: 'Stalker' Stanley

Chapter 24

'Stalker' Stanley

**THE_PENTAGON:_ONE_WEEK_AFTER_ID_05031987'S_ARRIVAL**

Xander was leaning back on his chair, tilting it so it stood on only two legs.

Jacob entered the basement, "Xander."  
The black and white cat looked up at him, "Sup?"  
"What are you doing? Shouldn't you be working?"

Xander popped his gum, "Already done."  
Jacob couldn't help but doubt him, "Are you sure? I mean, our estimated time was 2 weeks..."  
Xander looked up at him and smiled, "Would you like to see it?"  
Jacob hesitated, but eventually nodded, "Okay."  
Xander stood up and walked led Jacob to a part of the wall, "Here."

Xander placed his hand on a certain part and then tapped it in a couple of places, "Tada!"

The section of the wall opened up and Jacob stepped back, "Wow... I saw what it looked like from the blue prints... but this... this is amazing!"

**At Leo's and Aeris' apartment**

Tyler was munching on a mouthful of cereal, reading the morning paper when Leo walked in, "Hey, sorry for the rude introduction yesterday, I'm Leo and the girl was Aeris."

Tyler smiled, "It's okay, I shouldn't have just barged in like that anyways."

Leo scratched his head, feeling really awkward for some reason, "Uh... So what's up with you?'

Tyler leaned back and sighed, letting her hair fall over the back of her chair, "Well, I'm the same age as Xander, and we've been friends ever since I can remember..."  
Tyler looked at her bowl of cereal, "That's why I want to find him. I was worried sick ever since I heard that he went missing, which is why I left... to go find him."

Tyler looked up at Leo, "Did he talk about me?"  
Leo quickly thought of a lie, "Uh... Yeah! He talked about you all the time!"  
Tyler lit up, "Really? What did he say?"  
"Uh... that you were cool, smart, and all around perfect! Yeah, that's what he said!"  
Tyler grinned, "Leo, I can tell when you're lying. You don't have to lie."

Leo stuttered, "How would you know?"  
Tyler smiled, "I have a talent if knowing when people are lying, but not like Xander's 'talent'."

Leo let out a sigh and shrugged, "At least I tried!"

Tyler drained the rest of her milk, "I'm going for a walk around the park, care to join me?"  
Leo shrugged again, "I don't see why not."

**Outside, in the park**

Tyler was walking beside Leo, "So, what's up with you?"  
Leo looked around, "My story is sorta like yours. I met Aeris when we were kits, and we became best friends."

Tyler looked at him funny, "That's it?"  
Leo waved his paw, "That's the jist of it!"

Tyler pouted, "That's pretty short!"  
Leo laughed, "Does it have to be long?"  
Tyler grinned, "Touche!"  
"HAH! FOUND YOU!"

Leo and Tyler looked up.

Standing on top of a boulder was a cat with fur the color of sand.

He was pointing at Tyler with clenched teeth, "Found you Tyler!"  
Tyler did a face palm, "Not you!"  
The new stranger folded his arms, "Yup, me!"  
Leo looked over to Tyler, "Who's this fruitcake?"

Tyler looked back at Leo, "This 'fruitcake' is Stanley, but I like to call him Stalker Stanley."  
Leo laughed, "Why?"  
"Because he always seems to find me, and it annoys the crap out of him."

Stanley shook his fist, "D*** right it does! And how many times must I say, I AM NOT A STALKER!"  
Tyler scuffed, "Then how do you explain you finding me all the time?"

Stanley stopped and straightened up, "Well... I guess I'm just lucky...?"

"Liar!"

Stanley jumped down, landing in front of Leo, "Huh? Who's this?"  
Stanley walked around Leo, inspecting him, "Is this your replacement boyfriend?"  
Tyler jumped, fur bristling, "Shut your face!"  
Stanley laughed, "What? Are you really that lonely without Xander to look after you?"  
Tyler raised her fist, "Stanley, I'm warning you...!"

Stanley gave a shrug, "Well, if you really want to ditch him..."

Tyler tackled him, bringing him down.

Stanley gave a yelp of surprise, "Alright alright! I'm sorry!"

Tyler stood up, and growled, "You better be."

Leo crouched down from his reflexes, and thought to himself.

_Wow... she could be scarier than Aeris! Better stay on her good side..._

Stanley got up, dusting off his bottom, "Ah, I forgot how scary you can be when you have a fit."

Tyler snarled, "I'm _not_ having a 'fit'!"  
Stanley ran away, calling behind his back, "I'll get you next time!"  
Leo looked back at Tyler after Stanley left, "That's wrong with him?"

Tyler let out a sigh, "He's another 'friend'. I've known him ever since grade school, and he's been obsessed with me ever since we met."

Tyler turned around and started to walk back to the apartment, "He keeps saying that I'll be his girlfriend," Tyler then laughed, "fat chance of that ever happening!"

Leo grinned, "So you got your sights set on someone else?"  
Tyler rolled her eyes, "Duh!"

Leo nodded to himself.

_I wonder who it is..._


	25. Chapter 25: Tyler's Back Story

Chapter 25

Tyler's Back Story

**Back at the apartment**

Leo looked over at the TV screen, "Hey Aeris, what are you watching?"

Aeris was zoned out on the couch, flipping through all the channels, trying to find an entertaining show, "Nothing."

Tyler sat on the corner of the couch that wasn't taken, "Did you try Comedy Central?"  
Aeris looked and her and growled, "First channel I tried, now get off the couch."  
Tyler shrugged and stood up, "Whatever," she turned to Leo, "can I look around your room?"  
Leo felt himself blush, "Uh... sure?"  
Aeris just scuffed and rolled her eyes, watching the TV.

Leo and Tyler walked to his room, talking about nothing in particular.

Aeris knew she shouldn't, but she couldn't help herself.

She stood up and pressed her ear against the door, eavesdropping on the two.

**In Leo's room**

Tyler looked around, "Wow... everything is so... blue."  
Leo scratched the back of his head, "Favorite color."  
Tyler sat on his bed, "Mine is red."  
Leo raised his eyebrow, "Your eye color?"  
Tyler shook her head, "Xander's"  
The gray cat grinned, "You like him, right?"  
Tyler just looked at her lap, saying nothing.  
Leo grinned wider and laughed, "I'm right, right?"  
Tyler nodded her head, "Yeah... I had a crush on him ever since I was 13."  
"Like Stanley?"  
Tyler laughed, "NO! I actually have reasons!"  
Leo pouted, "I don't believe you!"  
Tyler sighed, "Fine, I'll tell you!"  
Tyler began to tell her story:

**When Tyler was 13 years old...(BTW, Xander would be like 14)**

Tyler was walking down the school hallways, humming to herself.

*Push*

"Ow!"  
Tyler looked up and saw a brown dog standing over her, grinning, "Did you trip?"  
Tyler stood up, "No Tommy, you pushed me!"  
Tommy crossed his arms, "Ha! Says you!"

Tyler walked away, knowing that Tommy was stronger than her.

Tommy grabbed her wrist, "Hey, we aren't finished playing!"  
Tyler tried to yank her arm away, "Let go!"

But Tommy yanked back, "What's the hurry?"

"Remember: good boys should always listen to the girls."  
Tommy turned around, "Who are you?"  
A black and white cat was leaning against the wall, his shades slightly covered by his hat, "I'm Xander, remember it."

Tommy waved his hand, "Get out of here."  
Tyler gave a plea, "Help me!"  
Xander's eyebrows rose, "Oh? It seems that she would like you to stop this."  
Tommy sneered, "Too bad."  
Xander walked over and gripped a point somewhere on Tommy's neck.

"ARGH!"  
Tommy was forced to stand on his toes, teeth clenched and tears streaming out.

Xander suddenly turned serious, "Now, will you leave her alone? Or do you want to feel this again?"  
Tommy tried his best to speak, "Sorry, I'll leave her alone!"  
Xander let him go, all smiles, "Good! Have a nice day!"

Tommy ran away, crying the whole way.

Tyler looked at the strange cat in front of her, "Uh... thanks Xander."  
Xander smiled, "No problemo! After all, you are the only one who was ever my friend! And besides that, no guy should leave a pretty girl like you while you're in trouble!"

Tyler started to blush very deeply.

_Did he just call me cute?_

Xander then walked away, calling behind his shoulder, "Call me if you need help with anything!"  
**Back in the present**

Leo smiled, "You know, that was sorta like what happened between me and Aeris, except I didn't really 'save' her."

Tyler looked lost in her thoughts, "I still don't know if he really meant that, or if he was just fooling around..."  
Leo scratched the back of his head again, "Uh... yeah..."  
_Why am I acting like this?  
I have no problem speaking to Aeris, so why should Tyler be any different?_

Tyler gave a weak smile, "I just hope that I'm his first girlfrie-"  
*BAM*

"Aeris? What do you want?"  
Aeris was in the doorway, arms crossed across her chest.  
Tyler stood up, questions in her expression, "Aeris? What's up?"  
Aeris smirked, "Guess what?"  
_Wait Aeris, think this over. Is it worth it?_

_YES!  
_Tyler looked at her, "What?"  
"I was Xander's girlfriend."


	26. Chapter 26: The Real Heart Breaker

Chapter 26

The _Real_ Heart Breaker

Leo stared at Aeris and Tyler was speechless.

Aeris was grinning at their shock.

_Ah... Gotta love Tyler's expression!_

Tyler still stared at her, but found the ability to talk again, "Wh-what?"

Aeris sneered, "You heard me b****, he asked me out, and I agreed."

Tyler looked away from Aeris, "...you're lying..."

"Nope! It's the truth!"  
"YOU'RE LYING!"  
Tyler ran out the door, tears falling to the ground.

Aeris grinned.

_Yeah, I know it was mean, but it was HALARIOUS!_

Leo looked at her, emotions swirling around in his emerald eyes, "...get out..."  
Aeris turned back to Leo, "Hm?"  
"GET OUT!"  
Leo ran up to the door and slammed it into Aeris' face, causing her to stagger back, rubbing her nose.

_Huh... What's his beef?_

Aeris pounded on his door, "Hey, open up!"  
"NO!"  
Aeris was startled for a second, Leo almost never shouted back at her, "What?"  
"JUST GO! GET AWAY!"

Was it her imagination, or was Leo's voice cracking?

Aeris knocked lightly on the door this time, "Leo, open the door."

"NO! JUST... go..."

Now Aeris thought she heard Leo's voice start to choke up, almost as if he was crying.

Aeris gave a sigh of anger and walked to her room, her good mood gone.

**Inside Leo's room**

Leo had his back to the door, he was sliding down it, tears rolling down his now damp fur.

_So... she picked Xander over me?_

_Xander, who lived with us for not even a year, versus me, a cat who has known her for as long as he could remember... and Xander won?_

Leo pressed his hands against his eyes, trying in vain to stop the tears.

Leo jumped on his bed and let screamed into his pillow, letting his anger flow out of him.

He screamed until his throat was raw and his tears stopped flowing.

He sat up, his eyes empty of emotion.

_I wonder how Tyler's taking it..._

**In Tyler's room(Xander's old room)**

Tyler wasn't doing so much better.

She was sitting on Xander's old bed, breathing in his scent.

_Xander... I thought we were best friends... why did you choose this girl...?_

She let her tears soak into the pillow, leaving a big, dark spot on it.

_Why..._

She felt herself hiccup, and it hurt her insides.

_Why?_

She punched the pillow over and over again.

_Why, why, why, WHY?  
_She laid down, exhausted.

_Was my love really 'that' transparent?_

_Or was I just not good enough?_

Tyler thought these thoughts while hugging the same pillow that Xander used, breathing in more of his scent.


	27. Chapter 27: Cellphone Calls

Chapter 27

Cellphone Calls

**THE_PENTAGON**

Xander picked up his bag, letting out a sigh, "Ah... has it already been a month?"

Jacob nodded, scratching his chin, "Yeah. Honestly, I'm surprised that you finished so quickly."

Xander stood in front of the limo, "Well, nice meeting you Jacob! By the way, can I turn on my cellphone now?"  
Jacob thought about it, "Sure, why not?"  
Xander nodded and sat in the limo, turning on his new cellphone the he got from Jacob as a 'Thank You!' gift.

Xander broke his old one after Leo pushed him and made him drop his phone into his bowl of cereal, drenching it with milk.

_Ah, it's nice to finally go home, I sure overestimated the difficulty of that project._

_I just hope that I can surprise Leo and Aeris!_

**At Leo's and Aeris' apartment**

Tyler pulled out her phone once again tried to call Xander, almost having no hope that he will pick up.

_Huh, what's the use?_

_He didn't pick for the first hundred times, so why tr-_

*Click*

Hello?

Tyler couldn't believe her ears, "Hello?"  
Yes?

"Xander? Xander!"

Hm? Do I know you?

"Ha! That's really funny Xander!"

I'm sorry, I really don't know who you are...

"Come on! It's me, Tyler!"  
Tyler? Hm... don't know anyone of that name...

"Okay Xander, that joke's getting old."

I'm sorry, I don't talk to strangers... 

*Click*

Tyler looked at her phone, checking the screen to see if Xander actually hung up on her.

He did.

Tyler felt tears spring up on her eyes.

_Did he really forget me?  
I know he likes to play practical jokes, but he always says 'I'm kidding!" at the end._

…

_What happened to our friendship...?_

**In Leo's room**

Leo was sitting on his bed, thinking about absolutely nothing.

He just sat there, looking at the floor, doing nothing.

Well, he was thinking about stuff... but most of them weren't very Leo like.

_I'm depressed... right?_

_I can't think of happy thoughts like I always do..._

…

_D*** him..._

_D*** Xander..._

_D*** HIM TO HELL!_

Leo stood up and threw his pillow across the room, making it smack the wall with a dull thud.

He sat back down, his head in his hands.

_Why am I angry?_

_We agreed that Aeris should choose which one of us she wanted, and she chose... Xander._

Leo sighed and laid down on his bed, still in his jeans and long sleeve shirt.

He fiddled with his blue bell, his first gift from his first friend, Aeris.

Even though other people just see it as a stupid and annoying bell, Leo saw it as a priceless treasure.

After all, it was a gift from the girl of his dreams...

Leo beat his head, trying to get that though out of his head.

He eventually thought to himself,

_Well, just sitting here won't get me through life._

Leo got up and walked out of hi-

"Uf!"

Leo walked right into Tyler.

Tyler was rubbing her forehead, saying a quick apology.

"Sorry!'

Leo was rubbing his forehead too, also saying sorry.

"No, it's my fault!"

Leo got up and helped Tyler up, blushing from embarrassment.

Leo looked at the ground, rubbing the back of his neck, "Uh..."

Then he spotted her phone, "Oh, you dropped this!"

He handed the phone over and Tyler opened it, letting out a sigh.

Leo looked at her, concerned, "What's wrong?"  
Tyler shook her head, "I called Xander and he says he didn't know me."  
Leo's eyebrows rose, "You called him?"  
Tyler nodded.

Leo pulled out his own cellphone and called Xander...

**In the limo**

Xander was looking out the tinted windows, thinking about the scenery, when his phone vibrated.

_Wow, two calls in less than 10 minutes._

He opened his phone and pushed it against his ear, "Yellow?"

Hey, it's Leo.

Xander smiled, "Sup man?"

I have a question...

"Sure, anything you want!"  
Did you really ask Aeris out?

Xander shrugged, even though he knew Leo wouldn't see it, "Yeah."

Oh...

Xander smiled, "Don't worry dude! I broke up with her."

What?  
Xander could hear Leo's shock and he could imagine Leo's shocked expression, "Yeah, I cut the rope"  
Why?

Xander sighed, "Two reasons."

...Okay...

"One, it's because of this project. If two people who are going out don't see each other for a while, they will eventually fade."

What's the other reason?

Xander smiled, "For you."  
...For me?

"For you. I'm glad that you housed me and stuff, but I never wanted to, how did you say it, 'flub' up your lives."

I-

"I _want_ you two to be together. I realized that you were right, I was 'flubbing' up your lives."

Xander let out another sigh, "Leo, listen to me, have a good time with Aeris. Under all those harsh words, she wants you just as much as she wants me, I don't just think that, I _know_ that. And don't worry about me, I'll find someone."

…

"Bye Leo. Nice talking to you!"

Then Xander hung up with a smile on his face.


	28. Chapter 28: Reunion and Rainbow Fish

Chapter 28

Reunion and Rainbow Fish

**In the apartment**

Leo stared at his cellphone, not believing what he just heard.

_Really? Did he actually break up with **Aeris?**_

But the more Leo thought about it, the more it made sense.

_So that's why she was so depressed when Xander left._

Tyler looked at Leo, "What did he say?"  
Leo looked at her, "Good news for you, Xander _did _go out with Aeris, but he broke up with her, for a couple of weeks now!"

Tyler looked at him, surprise painted on her face, "R-really?"

Leo nodded, "Yup!"

Tyler let out a breath, "Hm... Where is he anyways?"  
Leo hesitated, "Uh..." then he let out a sigh, deciding to tell her the truth, "He's at the Pentagon working on a project... he said he wouldn't be back for a couple of mo-"  
*Ring!*

Aeris was in the kitchen, out of earshot of the two cats.

She stood up, "Who could that be? Better not be that stupid 'doctor' hobo!"

She stormed to the door and threw it open, "WHAT DO YOU WANT?"  
"Wow... what a way to say 'hi' to a friend you haven't seen in a month!"

Aeris stared at him in shock, "X-Xander?"  
The black and white cat scuffed and waved his tail, "No, I'm his twin brother Kyle... Of course it's me!"

*Slap!*

Xander was still smiling, luckily, he had expected this so he put his shades in his pockets beforehand.

"Hm... not enough palm..."

"Really? How's this?"

*SLAP!*

Xander actually staggered back a bit, "Well, that one was perfect!"  
He walked into the apartment, scooting past Aeris, "Wow, things sure didn't change..."

He cupped his hands around his mouth, "LEO! FRONT AND CENTER!"  
"Xander? XANDER!"  
"UFF!"

Tyler tackled Xander, bringing both of them to the ground.

Leo walked up to the kitchen, looking around for Xander, "Xander? Why are you here so early?"  
"Easier than expected."

Xander was still pinned down by the orange cat on his chest that was purring and shaking her tail.

The cat looked at the strange cat that was smiling with her eyes closed, "Uh... who is she?"

Leo shrugged, "Her name is Tyler. Apparently, she was your best friend."  
Tyler looked up at Leo, "Was?"  
Leo scratched the back of his head, looking over at Xander for help.

Xander then felt something click in his brain.

He felt memories rush back to him.

Her face, her eyes, her fur color, the way she smelled...

Then it all came back to him in a flash!

He found out that many of the memories were surprisingly happy ones... and all of them with this orange cat, "Tyler!"  
Tyler looked him in the eyes, "Do you remember me?"  
Xander was grinning, "Yeah! But Ty, do you mind getting off of me, you're crushing my bones!"  
Tyler smiled and started crying tears of joy, "You really do remember!"  
Xander gave a weak smile, "Yeah," Ty was the nickname Xander gave to her when they met, "Sorry. I lost most of my memories when I... had an 'accident'."  
Aeris looked away when he said the word accident and could feel his gaze on her.

Tyler let Xander up, but proceeded to hug him.

"I thought you were dead! What was the accident?"  
Aeris looked at Xander, a plea in her eyes.

Xander smiled, "I tripped off of a ridge and hit my head."  
Aeris let our a quiet sigh of relief.

Tyler lightly punched her stomach, "Idiot! Do you know who worried I was?"  
Xander smiled, sadness in his eyes, "No. I can't imagine how sad you were..."  
Xander hugged her back, feeling Tyler purr in delight.

Aeris averted her eyes from the scene, trying not to be jealous.

Tyler whispered into Xander's ear, "Where were you?"  
Xander whispered back, "I was in a coma for 5 years, but woke up and found my way here on my 7th year. It was my lucky break."

Tyler gripped tightly to Xander's shirt, "I'm never leaving you again!"

Xander ran his fingers down her hair, "I wouldn't really mind."

Aeris felt her face flush with jealousy, but knowing that it wouldn't be the best idea to ruin this moment.

Xander eventually made Tyler let go of him, "So, who's hungry?"  
Tyler walked over to the stove, "Don't worry, I got this covered!"  
Xander raised his eyebrow, "Huh?"  
Tyler turned and smiled, "I'll make your favorite!"

Xander grinned, "You mean...?"  
Tyler grinned back, "Yup! Rainbow fish!"  
Xander pumped his arm, "Yes!"

Aeris looked at Xander, "So, did you really get your memories back?"  
Xander nodded, "Yeah, at least of Tyler."

Aeris looked away and walked to her room, staying silent.

Xander called to her, "Hey! I'll call you when Ty's done cooking!"  
Aeris replied with a simple wave of her tail.

Xander turned to Leo, who was observing the whole thing with great interest, "So, can we still be friends?"  
Leo immediately put out his hand, "You bet!"  
Xander grinned and shook Leo's hand, "Trust me, Ty makes the best Rainbow Fish ever!"

Leo licked his lips, "I hope so, I'm starving!"


	29. Chapter 29: Salty Fish and Bets

Chapter 29

Salty Fish and Bets

**Author's Note**

**Okay guys, I know my story is like SwedenSpeedways', but I asked for forgiveness! In fact, you can see his comments... maybe I'm getting the wrong idea, but I think I have his blessing.**

**P.S Swedenspeedway, if I'm wrong, please write back, and if I'm right, can you calm the readers down?**

**In Aeris' room**

Aeris walked up to her bed and sat down, her face still rushing with blood.

_Gr... that... Tyler chick..._

Aeris laid down on her bed , her legs still hanging off her bed.

She was jealous about how Tyler made Xander happy...

_No! Forget about him! He ditched you!_

Aeris put her arms across her eyes, blocking out the ceiling lights...

"Aeris! Time to eat!"

Aeris sat up, rubbing any trace of sleepiness that might have latched on.

She let out a sigh and walked out of the room.

**In the kitchen**

Tyler served a piece of fish to each feline, Xander licking his lips and rubbing his hands in anticipation.

"Alright! Tyler's cooking for the first time in 7 years!"

Tyler smiled, "Heh, I hope my cooking improved!"

Xander sniffed the fish in a comedic way, "Mmmm... won't doubt it!"

Aeris just looked to the side and scuffed.

Xander looked at Aeris in a concerned way, "Which cat got your tongue?"

Aeris looked over and Xander and just replied which a growl.

Xander shook his head in defeat, "Aeris, you gotta lighten up!"

Aeris sighed and picked up her fork, "Whatever."

Xander picked up his own fork and cut out a piece of fish.

Leo also had a piece on his fork, "On three?"  
Xander grinned and nodded, "1!"

Leo grinned, "2!"  
And together, Xander plunged the forks into their mouth, "3!"

Xander smiled a dreamy smile, "Ah, brings back memories!"  
Leo felt his tongues dry up, "Wow... salty."

Xander smiled, "I know right?"

Leo licked his lips, "Tasted great though!"  
Xander swiveled on his chair and faced Aeris, "What about you?"  
Aeris picked up a tiny piece of fish, "Uh..."

Xander then pushed Aeris' hand, causing the piece of fish fall onto Aeris' mouth, acting like it was an accident, "Oops!"

Aeris recoiled when she swallowed the fish, "Ugh! It tastes like I just ate a pure piece of salt!"

Xander pushed her shoulder lightly, "Come on! Don't over react so much!"

Aeris just growled at Xander.

He then looked at Leo, "So," Xander whispered, "did you find... love?"  
Aeris felt her ears twitch, "You know I can hear you... right?"  
Xander acted surprised, "Really?" He turned back to Leo again, "Did you and Aeris get together?"  
Leo had a mask of shock on and Aeris bolted up, fury seething, "WHAT?"

Xander sighed, "I'll take that as a no..."

Then the black and white cat came up with a plan that made him smile, "Let's have a bet."

Xander stood up and motioned Tyler to follow.

They walked to a hallway and Xander whispered something in Tyler's ear.

She nodded a few times and came back to the table, "Leo, follow me!"  
She took Leo's hand and walked into his room.

Xander sat at the table again, "Okay Aeris, here's the bet. If you can confess your love in a week, then I will have to do anything you ask me for one whole day. BUT, if you don't, then I'll make you go on a blind date."  
Aeris once again stood up in fury, "WHAT?"  
Xander grinned and nodded, "You heard me."  
Aeris crossed her arms, "And if I refuse?"  
Xander smiled a wicked smile, "Then I'll tell everyone on facebook that you're _Yoaifangirl."_

Aeris stared at him, "You wouldn't dare..."  
Xander put his hands behind his head, "Of course I would!"  
Aeris scuffed, "No one would believe you..."  
"Are you so sure?"

Xander clapped his hands, "Good! Then let the bet begin!"  
**In Leo's room while that was going on**

Tyler stood with Leo, "Okay, here's the bet. If you confess your love to Aeris in one week, then you can do whatever you want for a whole day, no Aeris around to knock the stuffing out of you. But if you lose, then you'll have to go on a blind date!"  
Leo recoiled in shock, "What?"  
Tyler smiled and nodded, "Yup!"  
Leo crossed his arms, "And if I refuse...?"  
Tyler grinned, "Then I'll just tell Aeris that you have dreams of having sex with her."  
"WHAAAAAAAT!"

Leo felt his jaw drop, maybe to the ground.

Tyler grinned, "Yup!"  
She then rubbed her chin, "But you know, I would believe it if someone told me..."  
Leo gave a growl of frustration, seeing no good way out of the bet, "Fine, you win."  
Tyler gave a cheeky smile, "Great! Then let the bet begin!"


	30. Chapter 30: Sweet Dreams!

Chapter 30

Sweet Dreams!

**In the living room**

Leo was sitting on one side of their purple couch while Aeris was sitting on the other side.

Both of the felines looked regular enough.. but in their minds, they were shouting and swearing at the two newcomers for forcing them into those ridiculous bets, although, Aeris' swearing was more flavorful because Leo's vocabulary of swearing was a lot shorter than Aeris'.

Tyler and Xander were sitting on another chair... well, Xander was sitting on the chair, Tyler was sitting on his lap, her tail waving in happiness.

Xander looked at his watch, "Oh crap, look at the time, I better go!"  
Tyler looked at him, worry on her face, "Where?"  
Xander laughed, "I'm just going to my apartment. Hey, why don't you live with me?"  
Both Aeris and Tyler shot up, "WHAT?"  
Aeris' fur was bristling while Tyler was blushing like mad.

Xander didn't seem to notice the emotions flying, "Well, Tyler shouldn't live off you guys like I did. And beside, I bet it'll be fun to have a room mate!"  
Tyler looked down at her pants, "Uh... s-s-sure..."  
Xander smiled at stood up, offering his hand, "Well, then we best be off!"  
Tyler accepted his hand and followed him out the door, leaving the other two cats to themselves.

**Following Xander and Tyler**

Xander was looking at the sky, staring at all the stars.

Tyler on the other hand was staring at the ground, heart and mind racing.

_He asked me to **live** with him!_

Her face felt as if it would burst into flames.

Xander looked at her, "What's wrong?"  
Tyler gave a little jump of surprise, "Uh, nothing!"  
Xander smiled, "Well, that's good. Look, there's my apartment!"

**In Xander's apartment**

"Welcome to my apartment!"  
His house was very neat, almost nothing on the floor except some scattered pieces of paper.

Xander looked at Tyler, "Well, I better give you the tour!"  
Xander took her hand as he guided her around his house, "Well, we're the living room/kitchen."

He pointed to a hallway, "The bedroom is over there," he then pointed to a door, "That's my workout room."  
Tyler rose an eyebrow, "You work out?"  
Xander smiled, "Well, I wanna stay in shape!"

Then he pointed to another door across from the other one, "And that's my rec room."  
"What?"

Xander explained, "That's where I play my guitar, paint, draw, pretty much do whatever comes to mind."

Tyler nodded, liking his organization, "So," Xander asked, "we should get some shut eye."  
**In the bedroom**

Tyler looked around, "Why do you have a king sized bed?"  
Xander shrugged, "The furniture shop mixed up my order."

The orange feline looked around, "So... where do you sleep?"  
"On the bed."  
Tyler lifted an eyebrow, "What about me?"  
"On the bed."  
Tyler tilted her head, confuses, "What?"  
Xander smiled, "There's enough room for both of us to sleep on it, right?"  
Tyler tried to consume what she just heard, "You... want b-both of us... to sleep... on the same bed?"  
Xander nodded, "Why not?"  
Tyler then understood what he was saying and felt her face rush with blood, "N-n-n-n-no!"  
Xander looked hurt, "Why?"  
Tyler looked around, trying to think of an excuse to not sleep in the same bed with the man of her dreams, "Uh..."  
Xander rolled his eyes, "Come on, a bed is to be slept on. And it's not like I'm asking for sex or anything!"

"R-right..."  
Xander smiled, "Good, glad to have this all sorted out!"  
He then proceeded to take off his shirt...

"XANDER!"  
Xander took off his shirt, revealing his abs, "What? I sleep like this!"

Tyler looked at the floor, feeling even more blood go to her face, "Uh..."  
Xander stretched and gave out a sigh, "Well, time to hit the hay!"  
Xander crawled unto the bed, patting the space next to him, "Come on, you need some rest!"  
Tyler nodded, "A-alright..."

She carefully laid down on the bed, staring at Xander's surprisingly well built body.

Xander closed his eyes, "Well, good night!"

He laid down, facing the center of the bed while Tyler was looking the other way.

After a few minutes, Tyler could hear Xander soft snoring and rolled around to look at him.

_Even when he's asleep, he's still cute..._

Tyler scooted a little closer to Xander, and a little more, until she noticed that her face was almost touching his.

She stared at his face, smelling his scent.

_Mmmm... he smells like raspberries..._

She scooted into Xander and wrapped her arms around his midsection, cuddling up to him, feeling the warmth radiating off of him.

_Hmm... he's a heavy sleeper..._

She rubbed her head against his abs and drifted into sleep, smiling.

Little did she know that Xander was wide awake, also smiling.


	31. Chapter 31: Feelings Realized

Chapter 31

Feelings Realized

**In the morning**

Tyler sat up and gave out a giant yawn, scratching her head.

She looked around, trying to understand where she was.

_Where am I? All I can remember about last night wa-_

Then she remembered where she was.

She stood up and walked out of the ro-

"YAWN!"  
She quickly went back into the room, but still left a crack open to see through.

Xander was walking down the hall, scratching the back of his neck, still topless.

Tyler felt herself blush.

She could see his back ripple with every movement, causing it to look like an ocean of black fur.

He yawned again and started to sing to himself very softly,

**Lucky to be in love with my best friend,**

**Lucky to be have been where I have been**

**Lucky to be coming home again.**

Tyler started to blush a lot more once she got the meaning of what he was singing.

_He's in love... with me?_

Xander stopped and turned around, "Oh, did ya sleep well?"  
Tyler brushed her hair with her fingers, "Uh... yeah."

Xander smiled, "Good... oh, and did you find my chest really _that_ comfortable?"

She looked up, "Huh?"  
Xander scuffed, "I know that you cuddled up to me last night."

Tyler looked at the ground, her face on fire, "Uh...uh..."

Xander grinned, "You know, you were very comfy!"  
That just caused Tyler to blush even more.

Xander laughed, "Aww... you look so cute right now!"

Xander ran up to Tyler and embraced her, "You were soft like a teddy bear and smelled like oranges!"  
Tyler lightly beat Xander with her fists, "Let me down you big goof!"

Xander let her down, but made her land on the couch, "Well, time to eat!"  
He led her to a table with pancakes and bacon, Tyler's personal favorite.

After they ate, they decided to go to Leo's and Aeris' apartment to see how they were doing.

**After grabbing a shirt and arriving at Leo's and Aeris' apartment**

*Knock Knock Knock*

Leo got up from the couch and opened the door, "Oh, sup Xander? Sup Tyler?"  
Xander smiled, "So how's it going?"

Leo shrugged, "Nothing much changed."

Tyler frowned, "Really?"  
The gray cat nodded, "Yup."

She looked past Leo, looking for a sigh of Aeris, "Where's Aeris?"

Leo looked back, "She should be here..."  
"D*** IT LEO!"  
Aeris stood up from behind her hiding spot, which was behind the couch, "Didn't I tell you to not to give away my position?"  
Xander gave a smirk, "Why?"  
"To scare you."  
Tyler laughed, "I'm pretty sure someone saying 'Boo!' won't scare him."

"BOO!"  
Tyler jumped up, "ARG!"  
Xander was hunched over, laughing, and Aeris couldn't help but give a few snickers.

Tyler looked at Xander and kicked his shin, "Stop laughing!"  
Xander straightened up, wiping a tear away, "Alright alright."

Xander walked in and sat on the couch, crossing his legs, "So, are you _sure _nothing happened?"  
Aeris looked at him, "Yes."

Xander looked at his watch, "Well, you have 6 days left."  
He then stood up and walked to the door, "Well, we're gonna leave you guys alone to 'cook', if you get my drift."  
Tyler nodded, "Well, no better time then the present."  
With that, the orange cat and the black and white cat left.  
**After the duo left**

Aeris let out a sigh and walked to her room, leaving Leo alone.

Leo stood around for a while, thinking what to do, but eventually sat down on the couch and turned on the TV.

_Man, I'm **so** screwed.  
I didn't even want to take that bet!  
But if I didn't..._

_Yeah, I would have rather taken 30 bets._

Leo stared at the TV, not paying any attention to the show that was playing, letting his mind wander

**In Aeris' room**

_F*** Xander!_

Aeris sat in her room and punched her pillow, letting it fly across the room.

_Why did he make me do such a stupid bet?  
I don't like Leo!_

She let her mind wander, knowing that if her mind wandered, the person she thought about most would be the one she truly loved...

Aeris felt her eyes widen.

_Leo?_

She noticed that when she was sitting there, doing nothing, her mind wandered to her gray roommate.

Her mind thought of all the moments they shared, from breakfasts to idiotic moments.

Moments such as the time Leo bought the wrong game for her that one Christmas.

Aeris was upset, sure, but it showed that Leo actually did care for Aeris...

She slapped herself,

_Cut it out Aeris!_

_There's no way you can like that bumbling idiot!_

The pink cat rested her cheek against her palm and was surprised to find that it was unnaturally warm.

She got up and looked at herself in the mirror, and saw that she was blushing, hard.

Aeris shook her head,

_Aeris, this isn't like you!  
You're strong, you're independent!_

_**You're in love with Leo.**_

She looked at herself.

_Did I really think that?_

_**Of course, you can't lie to yourself, you love him!**_

Aeris scratched that back of her head, "no I don't..."

_**Come on!**_

_**Don't deny your heart!**_

Aeris shook her head and sighed, "I don't love him!"

_**Yes you do~!**_

"I don't love him!"  
_**Come on!  
Stop denying it!**_

Aeris sat down on her bed, her feelings flying around her head, not knowing how she should feel.


	32. Chapter 32: Winter Resort!

Chapter 32

Winter Resort!

**Outside of the apartment**

Leo and Aeris were outside, waiting for Xander.

Aeris gave a growl, "Where's that a**hole Xander? He should be the first one here!"

Leo tilted his head, "Maybe something came up...?"

The pink cat just shivered even though she wore three layers of clothing.

_Gr, Where's Xander?_

_He was the one who called us in the first place!_

**Earlier that day**

Leo was sitting on the couch watching TV when his cell phone rang.

"Hello?"  
Yo Leo, It's Xander!

"Really? Why did you call?'

I'm planning a trip and I want you guys to come along!

Just make sure that you bring plenty of warm clothes, we're going to be there for a week!

Leo looked around, "When you say 'we', you mean Aeris and I?"  
Yuppers!

Leo sighed, "Can I ask where?"

Nope!

"Can I bring games?"  
The only electronics you can bring is your cell phone!

"WHAT!"  
Leo's best record of not playing video games was a solid 48 hours, "Are you serious?"  
It's a 'bonding' trip!

Leo scratched his head, "Fine. I'll try to survive..."  
Great! See you outside in 2 hours!  
"Bye."

*Click*

Leo stood up and walked over to Aeris' room and knocked, "Aeris! We're going on a trip!"

Aeris' voice was muffled by the door, "Where to?"  
Leo shrugged, "I don't know! Xander set it up!"

Leo could hear Aeris let out a sigh, "Fine, let me get ready!"  
Leo nodded, "Alright, we're leaving in 2 hours! We're staying there for a week! No electronics but your cell phone!"  
"Whatever!"

**Present time**

Leo started to doubt weather this trip was such a hot idea when Xander came running out and Tyler following behind, "Sorry guys, I had some last minute things to pack!"  
Aeris raised her fist and shook it, "Took you long enough!"

Xander slowed down in front of them, "Heh, sorry."

Aeris rolled her eyes, "Whatever, just tell us where we're going!"  
Xander grinned, "Thought you would never ask!"  
Xander walked out in front and turned to face the rest of the group, "Alright, I decided that we should go skiing or snowboarding!"  
Leo looked around, "Where?"  
Xander grinned, "I know a place... So, who's skiing?"  
Tyler raised her hand, "I suck at boarding."  
Xander nodded, "I remember. So the rest of us are boarding?"  
Leo and Aeris nodded, "Yeah."  
Xander walked over to a van, "I rented this thing earlier today, let's go!"  
**30 minutes later, at the resort**

Xander parked the car, "Alright guys, we've arrived!"  
Xander jumped out and popped open the trunk, pulling out his boarding equipment.

They walked in and Xander paid for the rooms, two people to a room.

Xander walked up to the rooms (301 and 302) and turned to his friends, "Alright, Tyler and I take room 301 and you two," He pointed at Leo and Aeris, " get room 302."

Leo and Aeris looked at each other, "WHAT?"  
Xander grinned, "Oh, and there's only one bed for each room."

Leo felt his eye start to twitch and Aeris started to growl, "What. The. F***!"  
Xander shrugged, "That's the best deal I could afford!"

He tossed a key to Aeris, "Go on in and unpack, we're boarding in 30 minutes."  
**Room 301**

Xander threw his bag on the ground and started to unpack, Tyler grinning at him, "You planned that, didn't you?"  
Xander shrugged, "Maybe."

Tyler socked him on the arm, still grinning, "You're evil!"  
Xander smiled, "I'm just trying to play 'match maker', it sounded fun."

**Room 302**

(Leo's POV)

What. The. F***.

I looked over at Aeris, feeling something radiating off of her, probably anger.

Why did Xander have to do this?  
It's bad enough that all I have to play with is my cell phone, but now I have to share a room with an enraged Aeris!  
I put my bag on the left side of the bed and started to unpack, putting my clothes in the little drawer next to the bed.

And the bed... MY GOD THE BED!

I swear to God the bed was mocking us!

It was pink, which I didn't really mind, but the pillows were in the shape of hearts and on the sheets the words 'LOVERS, NOW AND FOREVER' were sown into it!

I must admit though, I did take this trip hoping to get a bit friendlier with Aeris, but not _this_ friendly!

It's not like I love her...

Do I?

Aeris' POV

I _really_ hate Xander!  
I bet he set this s*** up!

On the bed, the most embarrassing message was sown into the sheets, 'LOVERS, NOW AND FOREVER'!

Admittedly, I did blush pretty hard when Xander said we were going to share rooms, but I thought that we would at _least_ have separate beds!

I threw my bag on the right side of the bed, seeing that Leo already took the left side, and started to stuff my clothes into the drawer on the side of the bed.

I know that I love Leo, but this is going _waaaay _to fast!

I swear that I'll kill Xander...


	33. Chapter 33: A Face 'Lift'

Chapter 33

A Face 'Lift'

**Outside in the snow**

Xander slid over to the ski lift, waiting for the lift to come around.

Tyler was next to him, wrapping her tail around his waist and waiting along side him.

Aeris and Leo were waiting for the next lift, seeing that it was only two people to a lift.

Leo looked around and spotted the lifts, "Finally!"

The two groups were picked up by the lifts and waited patiently for the lifts to reach their destination.

**Lift 234**

Tyler hugged Xander, trying to keep warm because she only wore 2 layers of clothes, claiming that she was rushed, "How much longer?"  
Xander smiled, "Just a little over 2 minutes, don't worry."  
Tyler smiled back at him, "Okay."

**Lift 235**

Leo and Aeris were sitting on either edge, looking away from each other.

Leo looked at all the skiers and snowboarders racing down the track, betting that her could do better than all of them.

Aeris just looked at the snow covered trees, letting her mind empty out.

Then they heard a sound.

_*SCREEEECH!*_

Aeris and Leo sat up, looking around to see what caused the noise, then the built in speakers turned on.

_Uh, ladies and gentlemen, it appears that the mechanism that rotates the lift is broken._

_We will see to it as fast as we can._

_I'm sorry to say, but it will at least take 10 minutes._

_We are sorry for the inconvenience._

Groans and shouts could be heard from the people riding the lift, Leo and Aeris included.

**Leo's POV**

Great, I'm stuck up here for 10 minutes... but it could be worse.

I mean after all, I'm sitting next to Aeris!

...or is that a bad thing?

**Aeris' POV**

Great, now I'm stuck up in the freezing cold with a snowboard attached to my foot making me feel like I'm being dragged down to the floor below.

But still, it could be worse.

After all, I'm sitting next to Leo.

…

**General POV**

**Lift 234**

Tyler sighed, "Great, now we're stuck out here in the cold!"  
Xander shrugged, "It could be worse."  
Tyler looked at him, "How?"

Xander turned and looked her in the eyes, "You might not have been here."

Tyler stared back at his eyes that were now pink, "Huh?"

"I know what you're thinking.."

She blushed, "Huh?"

"You think that this is romantic!"

Tyler looked away, "N-no..."

Xander smiled, "I also know what you want to do..."

Tyler felt blood rush to her face, knowing that she can't lie to him, "Well..."  
Xander placed his hand under her chin, made her look at him, lowered his eyes, leaned over, and kissed her on the lips.

Tyler felt her eyes widen as his tongue started massaging hers.

Then sharp taste of mint filled her mouth, causing her to lose her breath.

Xander wrapped one of his arms around her midsection and the other behind her head, pulling Tyler towards him.

Tyler didn't resist, rather, she kissed him back, filling Xander's mouth with the taste of oranges.

Tyler felt a rumbling and noticed that Xander was purring.

She responded by purring back and wrapping her arms around his neck, letting him know that she was enjoying it too.

**Lift 235**

"Aeris, how do you think this thing broke?"  
Aeris shrugged, "Probably some jacka** forgot to check up on it, letting it rust."

"Well, what do you wanna talk about?"  
Aeris rolled her eyes, "I don't really care..."  
Leo pouted, "Fine, let's talk about our favorite Smash Bros. character!"  
Aeris sighed, "Fine."

Leo threw both of his arms in the air, "Mine's Sonic!"  
"How did I know you would say that?"  
"Well, if I remember correctly..."  
Aeris covered both of her ears and screwed her eyes shut, but knew she couldn't stop Leo's rant, "Not again!"

"It was almost a year ago when I heard of Sonic being in the game, I-"  
Leo stopped, much to Aeris' surprise.

She cracked open her eyes and looked at Leo, "Huh?"  
Leo just stared open mouthed at the lift in front of them.

Aeris looked that way too, wonder what could have been shocking enou-

Then she saw Xander and Tyler kissing.

Aeris felt her mouth also drop, much like Leo's.

Leo looked at Aeris, a nervous grin on his face, "Uh... we should probably stop looking..."  
Aeris wrenched her head away, "Good idea."

Then the speakers turned on,

_Alright!_

_Looks like help arrived earlier than expected!_

_The lift should work in 3... 2... 1..._

*_Wirrrrrrr_*

The lifts bucked a little, but eventually started to go forward.

**Lift 234**

_*Wirrrrrrr*_

Xander pulled away from Tyler, smiling, "You are a great kisser."

Tyler blushed even further, "Uh..."  
The black and white cat laughed, "Don't worry, this was my first kiss too."

She looked at Xander, "Really? You didn't kiss Aeris?"  
Xander shook his head, "To be honest, I was going to, but the job at the Pentagon came up."

Tyler smiled, "Well, I love the way you kiss too."  
Xander smiled back at her, "I'm glad that I can cheer you up."

Tyler tilted her head, "From what?"  
Xander shrugged, "From everything."  
Tyler sighed, "As long as you're here I'll never be sad..."  
Xander hugged her, "Then I guess you'll never be upset."


	34. Chapter 34: Feelings Shared

Chapter 34

Feelings Shared

**In Room 301**

Xander and Tyler entered the room, tired from skiing/snowboarding.

Xander walked in and locked the door behind him 'for safety measures!' he claims.

He shed his cold, wet clothes for warmer, more dry clothes and laid on the bed, letting out a sigh.

Tyler jumped on the bet next to him and hugged him, "So, what should we do now?"

Xander smiled, "I don't know, talk with Leo and Aeris?"  
The orange smiled at Xander, "Are you sure we shouldn't just let them 'cook' more?"

He rolled his eyes, "Fine... but what should we do while wait?"  
Tyler pulled Xander up from the bed, "Make out?"  
Xander smiled, "Fine."  
So with Xander's permission, Tyler wasted no time and started to kiss Xander, tasting the same mint flavor that she loved so much.

She started to purr and swivel her head, Xander responding by swiveling his head as well.

Xander started to rub Tyler's back slowly and soothingly while holding the back of Tyler's head.

**Room 302**

Leo sat down on the bed after changing into warmer clothes.

Aeris was walking around the room, observing the room, when she some noise.

She turned to the wall and pressed her pink ear against the wall.

Leo looked over at her, "What's go-"

"SHH!"

Through the walls, she could hear Xander's and Tyler's muffled voices,

_Fine... but what should we do while we wait?_

_Make out?_

_Fine._

Aeris felt her eye twitch.

Leo looked at her with concern, "What's going on?"  
Aeris sighed, "Xander and Tyler are making out... again!"  
Leo sighed and put his hands behind his head, "At least they're doing it in their room than in the open."

Aeris sat down on the other side of the bed and just let out another sigh.

Leo looked at her, "So, are you jealous?"

Aeris snapped her head towards him, "NO!"  
Leo ducked his head, "Doesn't sound like it!"  
Aeris stood up, fists clenched, "Wanna feel it?"  
Leo ran out the door, "You'll never take me alive!"  
Aeris just stared at the door for a while, then decided to lock Leo out of the room.

She plopped down on the bed, still hearing Xander's and Tyler's purring, wishing that they would just shut the f*** up.

_Am I really jealous?_

_If so, what am I jealous about?  
Getting kissed? No, that can't be it._

_Having a boyfriend? … probably..._

Aeris sat up, _Well, what can I do? Go out with Leo?_

She thought about this possibility, _But what if he says no?_

_I mean, he has plenty of reasons to say no._

_I beat him up, I terrify him, and pretty much anything else._

_And if he says no, could we still friends?_

_If I lose him... I really don't have anyone else... EXPECIALLY NOT XANDER!_

Aeris scratched the back of her head in frustration.

A few minutes later, she heard knocking on her door.

*Knock Knock Knock*

"Aeris? Uh... can you let me in?"  
Aeris looked up at Leo's voice.

*Knock Knock Knock*

"Uh Aeris? Can you open up? It's... important..."

_Wow, Leo sounded serious, and the words 'Leo' and 'serious' don't fit together._

Aeris sighed, stood up, and walked over to the door.

*Creak*

Leo was looking at the ground, tail on the ground, hands behind his back,tracing a circle on the ground.

Aeris looked at him, leaning against the door frame, "Well?"  
Leo continued to look at the ground, "Uh, can I tell you inside?"

Aeris nodded, "Whatever."  
**Inside Room 302**

Leo entered the room and locked it behind him.

Aeris sighed and turned around, "So, what did you want to talk about?"  
Leo looked around nervously, "Well... um..."  
Aeris closed her eyes and shook her head, "Leo, I finally thought you were ser-"  
She opened her eyes and gave a little jump of surprise when she saw Leo right in front of her.

Leo whispered in her ear, "I love you."  
Then, Leo kissed her.


	35. Chapter 35: Two Couples

Chapter 35

Two Couples

Aeris' eyes widened as about as far as they can go.

Her mouth rushed with the taste of cinnamon, something she was _not_ expecting from Leo.

Leo's mouth on the other hand was filled with the sweet taste of strawberries.

She felt a slight trembling and noticed that Leo was shaking, probably wondering what she was going to do.

_Well, he did get the balls to do this, and heck, I like this!_

Aeris smiled to herself and decided to purr to Leo, letting him know that she was enjoying it.

Leo cracked open his eyes, surprised but glad that Aeris was letting him kiss her.

Leo calmed down, closed his eyes again, and purred back to Aeris.

Aeris wrapped her arms around Leo, Leo doing the same to Aeris, and they just continued to kiss, oblivious of everything else.

**Outside, in the hallway**

"Aaaaand, Bingo!"

Xander was leaning on the wall outside of the room, listening in on what was going on in Room 302.  
The black and white smiled to himself, "I was getting worried that Leo wasn't going to open up."

Tyler walked over, her hair still damp from her shower, "What's up?"  
Xander put a finger to his lips, signaling for her to be quiet, "Guess who's with who?" he whispered.

Tyler smiled, "Wow, two couples in a matter of hours!"  
Xander grinned, pushing himself off the wall, "Well, I had to pull some strings, but yeah."  
The orange cat raised an eyebrow, "Excuse me?"  
Xander's grin widened, "I told Leo that Aeris was waiting for him."  
Tyler socked him on the arm, smiling "You jerk!"  
Xander rubbed his arm, "Well, I was right, right?"  
She rolled her eyes, "When are you _not_ right?"  
Xander thought about it, "Mmmmm, never!"  
Tyler grabbed his hand, "Come on, let's not disturb them."

Xander nodded, "You're right."

And with that, the couple walked back into their room.

**Room 302**

After a few minutes, Aeris and Leo broke contact with their lips.

Leo was blushing like mad, his ears pulled back on his skull, giving a nervous smile.

Aeris was blushing too, but gave smiling a warm, comforting smile, "Well, took long enough."

The gray cat blinked a few times, "Huh?"  
Aeris laughed and hugged Leo, "I love you too."

Leo stood still for a while, but eventually hugged her back, "I... I'm glad."

Aeris let go and looked at him in the eyes, "You know, you aren't as stupid as you look!"  
Leo pouted, "And what is _that_ supposed to mean?"  
The pink cat just laughed, music to Leo's ears.

Leo grabbed her hand, leading her towards the door, "Come on, let's grab a bite, my treat!"  
Aeris gave an evil smile, "I'll make you regret saying that!"  
**In the cafe**

Leo, Aeris, Xander, and Tyler were sitting at a table, drinking coffee after eating their dinners.

Xander smiled and faced Leo, "So, did she eat out your wallet?"  
Leo took his wallet and turned it upside down, a puff of dust floating down to the table, "What do you think?"

Tyler laughed, "Dang Aeris, you can sure pack food away!"  
Aeris glared at her, "Look who's talking!"  
Tyler glared back at her, "What? Xander, did I-"  
Xander nodded, "Yes, in fact, I think you ate more than Aeris, judging by the crater in my 'used-to-be' full wallet."

Tyler just turned her head and gave a 'humph'!

Xander gave a sad look to Leo, "We're just 2 poor guys that have girlfriends that like to eat our wallets spotless."  
Leo gave a sad nod, "Yup..."  
Xander smiled, "So you _did_ get together!"  
Leo did a face palm, knowing that he sprung the trap.

Aeris looked at Xander, "Yes, Leo and I are going out."  
Xander smiled, "I'm glad. You two are the perfect couple! I wonder what your kids will look like..."  
Aeris just punched his arm.

Xander then stood up and gave a yawn, "Well, I'm going to sleep. Care to join me Tyler?"  
Tyler nodded, "Sure!"  
Aeris looked at Leo, her new boyfriend, "I guess we should sleep too."  
Leo pouted, "But I wanna stay up!"

"The sooner you sleep, the sooner you get to play your video games."  
"Good night!"


	36. Chapter 36: Like a Stab to the Gut

Chapter 36

Like a Stab to the Gut

**In the morning**

Xander woke up, stretching and yawning.

He scratched his back and wiped some grime from his eyes.

He looked over at Tyler who fell asleep hugging him.

Xander smiled and shrugged Tyler off of him, careful not to wake her.

_I'll see you in a few minutes. _Xander thought to himself.

He stood up and put on a black shirt with a little chibi angel on the front, getting ready for his morning walk.

**Outside**

Xander was walking around the perimeter of the resort, occasional sprinting for a few minutes.

Even though it was exactly 2 degrees Celsius, he only wore a t-shirt and a thin jacket with baggy jeans.  
His logic is that the cold helps you concentrate and refreshes you when you are taking a break, also, you have to keep moving to keep warm, thus motivating you.

Xander stopped running to catch his breath, leaning against the wall, "Man, I need to get back into shape, this vacation's cutting me down."  
He sat down, his breath becoming mist in the cold weather, "I really regret not bringing my coat."

He sat there for a few minutes, but the cold eventually became unbearable so he stood up to walk inside.

**Inside**

Xander walked back into the lobby, whistling to himself.

He continued to walk to his room until...

"HEY!"  
Xander turned around, looking at what the argument was about.

He saw a tan fox and a brown dog talking to each other on the same table.

The tan fox was the one who shouted and stood up, anger in his eyes.

The brown dog was staring back at him, a smile on his face, "Well it's true."  
The tan fox balled his hand into a fist, shaking it, "You do _not_ call my girlfriend a slut!"  
The dog laughed, "Why Howard? You only love her when you're in bed!"  
Howard gritted his teeth, "No I don't Gavin!"

Gavin smiled, "Yes you do!"  
Howard pulled out a knife, hate in his eyes, "SHUT UP!"  
Xander ran over, "Yo! You don't have to go that far!"  
Howard turned to Xander, "You don't know what we're talking about!"  
Xander arrived, panting, "I heard it, as well as everyone else in the lobby."  
Gavin laughed again, "Then you know that Howard's girlfriend is a slut!"  
Howard snapped, "THAT'S IT!"  
He drew back the blade, preparing to stab Gavin.

Gavin realized that he went to far and tried to move away, but he was too slow.

*Stab!*

Gavin closed his eyes, putting his hands in front of his face, expecting pain, but was surprised to find that there was no pain.

He opened his eyes and saw that the black and white cat from before was in front of him, hunched over.

He looked at him, "Dude, are you okay?"  
Xander slowly turned to Gavin, a knife sticking out of his body, blood dripping out.

Xander gave a weak and pain-filled smile, "No..."

Then Xander collapsed, the knife still in his stomach, blood streaming out of his wound.

Gavin quickly pulled out his cell phone, "This is 911 right? Yes, it's an emergency! A cat was stabbed and I'm afraid he might die! We're in the Frozen Flake Resort, hurry!"

He hung up and knelt next to him, trying to get a response out of Xander, "Come on man, wake up!"  
His could hear Xander's ragged breathing and see his pained expression.

A crowd began to form around them, wanting to see what was going on.

**Room 302**

Tyler woke up, yawning and stretching very much like Xander does.

She looked around, but couldn't find Xander.

_Well, he always was the first one to wake up._

She stood up and put on some clothes and walked to the lobby.

**In the lobby**

She walked to the lobby, yawning and rubbing her eyes.

Then she saw a crowd of people there, muttering softly to themselves.

She walked into the crowd to see what was in the middle of the ring that the crowd formed... only to see Xander on the floor, bleeding with a knife in his stomach.

"XANDER!"


	37. Chapter 37: What's going on?

Chapter 37

What's going on?

**Sorry for the long waiting period, I had writer's block... my imagination was dried up... :P**

**At the Toronto hospital**

Xander was being rushed to the emergency room, an oxygen mask over his mouth.

Tyler was running beside the bed Xander was laying on, trying to keep him in sight with Leo and Aeris next to her, concerned for their good friend.

The doctors eventually made it to the ER and forced Tyler, Leo and Aeris away, saying only doctors were allowed past this point, and that they must wait outside.

Tyler sat on one of the chairs outside, her hands covering her face, trying to stop the flow of tears.

Aeris as sitting next to Leo, talking to each other in a hushed conversation.

Finally after what seemed like days, a doctor came in.

Tyler shot up and ran towards the doctor, "Sir, how is Xander?"  
The doctor cleared his throat, "Do you mean the black and white cat that was just rushed in?" Tyler nodded.

The doctor sighed and removed his mouth cover, "Well, luckily, he made it through, though just barely."

Tyler gave a sigh of relief and sat back down on her chair.

The doctor continued, "Although, he has to stay here for a few months to recover."

Tyler nodded, "I understand."  
The doctor nodded back, "Oh, and visiting hours are over. I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to leave, but I'll make sure to contact you if anything comes up."

Tyler sighed and stood up, "Thank you doctor."  
**At Leo's and Aeris' apartment**

Leo was sitting on the couch, sipping a glass of orange juice and talking to Aeris, "Do you think Xander will be alright?"

Aeris shrugged, "We'll just have to wait and pray."

Tyler was sitting in a chair, her eyes on the floor, being silent.

Leo finished his glass and put it in the sink, "Well, moping won't get us anywhere... let's get a bite to eat."

Aeris looked up from the book she was reading, "Good idea, but where?"  
Leo shrugged his shoulders, "Burger King?"

The pink cat rolled her eyes, "So the first thing you want to eat when you finally come back from the ski trip is fast food... typical Leo."

Leo smiled, "But that's why you love me, right?"

Aeris smiled back, "Yeah, I guess."

Leo looked over at Tyler, "Do you want anything?"  
Tyler tilted her head every so slightly, "A whopper."

He nodded, "Okay, let's go Aeris!"  
Aeris stood up, "Alright, I guess it would be fair if I paid."

And with that, the duo was off, leaving Tyler alone.

Tyler looked at the ceiling, tell herself that Xander will be alright.

She stood up and sighed, _Xander wouldn't want to see me like this!_

… _I should get some fresh air..._

Tyler decided to go to park... the same one where Xander first visited her.

**At Birch Park**

Tyler was walking down the pathway, looking at all the places where she played when she was younger.

She saw the sandbox, a swing set, a metal slide (which would probably freeze your tail off), and some monkey bars.

The orange cat stopped in front of the sandbox, memories flowing back to her.

"_S-Shades?"  
"Hm?"_

"_W-what are you doing here?"_

"_*Sigh* I was bored so I went outside."  
"So you came to visit me?"_

"_No, I just decided to go to the park and you so happened to be here."  
"Riiiiight..."_

She smiled, _oh if he only knew..._

Tyler walked out of the park and into the busy streets of Toronto as an attempt to lose herself in the crowd.

It worked... for a while.

Even though she wanted to, her mind wouldn't let her forget about Xander, who was in the hospital with a knife wound in his stomach.

As she was pacing down the streets, she saw...

"Xander?"  
Tyler turned her head towards the black and white streak that just pasted by her.

She looked around, trying to find the cat that she just saw, but try as she might, she couldn't find him.

The orange cat shook her head, _Man, I gotta calm down... I'm going crazy!_

She decided to go back home, Leo and Aeris probably already back from Burger king.

**Back at the apartment**

Tyler was right.

Leo and Aeris were sitting around the kitchen table eating their burgers when she entered.  
Leo turned to face Tyler, "Oh, where were you?"  
Tyler just shook her head and ate her burger.

_Who could he be?_

_Could he really be Xander?  
No!  
He got stabbed in the gut!_

_..._


	38. Chapter 38: Cody?

Chapter 38

Cody?

**?'s POV**

I look at my locket for the tenth time in a week.

I stare at the two pictures in it.

One of the picture is of my brother and I.

I'm smiling, like I always do, and my brother's wearing his signature glare.

Even after all of these years, I still find humor in my brother's attitude, or at least what it used to be.

The other one was of my mother and I.

My mother was smiling with me, her hands on both of my shoulders while I stand in front of her.

I feel a tear slide down my face, which I hastily wipe it away.

_Man, it's not safe not to see where you're going in the middle of a crowd in Toronto._

I feel myself getting pushed around by the crowd as they go to their own destinations.

I carry on my way, but not before being stared at by this random orange cat.

But why does she seem so familiar?

I shrug the thought away and walked back to my house.

My house is average.

It's a two story house and a decent size.

I open the door and lock it behind me, hoping that no fan girls followed behind me this time...

Oh you might laugh, but you don't have any ideas how creepy it is to arrive home and find a girl only in her undergarments laying on your bed... who's a complete stranger.

Well luckily, no half-naked girls were on my bed today as I sat on my couch and flipped on the TV.

"Hm... boring... dull... kid-stuff..."

I sigh and turn it off, nothing grabbing my attention.

I stood up and picked up my electric guitar and started to strum randomly on it.

If you haven't guessed I am in a band, The Ferocious Felines, and I'm the guitarist slash singer.

There's Leeway, the drummer, Gavin, the bass player slash back up singer, Ben, the technician and Shannon, a fellow guitarist slash singer.

And if you didn't guess, we were all cats, you know, Ferocious _Felines_.

I decided to call Shannon, who was also my girlfriend.

*Ring...Ring...Ring...Click!*

Hello?  
I smiled, "Hey baby girl!"  
Oh, hi Cody!

God I love her, "What are you doin'?"  
I could hear her sigh, Nothing much... what about you?  
It was my turn to sigh, "Same here."

You wanna get together?  
I nodded, "Sure, you wanna pick the place?"  
Mmmm... how about the movies? I heard that a new movie came out!  
I scratch my chin, "You mean 'Scott Pilgrim Versus the World'?"

No...

"'Salt'?"  
Try again!

"I give up!"  
Black Swan!

I gave a nervous smile, "Oh yeah! Heh, yeah, 'Black Swan'..."  
Let's watch it!  
I rolled my eyes, "Fine, let's make it a date."

Alright! Pick me up at 5!

I look at the clock, it was 4:30.

"Alright then, love ya!"  
Bye! *Kiss*

She hangs up and I sigh, "I just hope that the movie doesn't bore me to death."

I look at myself in the mirror, staring at my reflection, "Hm, what would she like?"

I was wearing a sleeveless black shirt with gray jeans where it's ripped in the knees.

I was also wearing black fingerless gloves and a black beanie, I guess you can call it my trademark.

Around my neck was a gold chain with the locket on it and a silver chain with a silver cross.

I sigh, "Maybe I should just go as I am? … Although, I think I should at least brush my teeth and shower."

**In Leo's and Aeris' apartment, General POV**

Leo, Aeris, and Tyler were sitting in the living room, mindlessly watching TV when Leo spoke up, "So Tyler, where _were_ you?"  
Tyler sighed, "I was in the streets, trying to lose myself in the crowd."  
Aeris couldn't help but laugh, "What? Does that even work?"  
The orange cat nodded, "Yeah, it helped, but then I think I saw Xander."

Leo shook his head, "Look, I know you care a lot about Xander, but he is in the hospital. The doctor said himself that it would take at least 3 days for him to recover, not a few hours."

Tyler shook her head, "I know, it's just that I'm sure that I saw him..."

The gray cat stood up from the couch, "I know just the thing to get him off of your mind, a movie!"  
Aeris stood up, "As long as you're paying, I'm game."  
Tyler shrugged, "Might as well."

Leo went on his, or rather, Aeris' laptop to check if any movies were playing, "Aw man, the only thing that's going to play soon is 'Black Swan'!"  
Tyler tilted her head, "I heard that it got lots of positive reviews."

Aeris grabbed her coat and made way to the door, "Then what are we waiting for, let's get a move on!"


	39. Chapter 39: Movie Theater Mayhem

Chapter 39

Movie Theater Mayhem

**At the movie theater, after the movie**

**P.S, I never watched the movie 'Black Swan' so... yeah**

Tyler walked out, hands in her pockets, "Well, that was... okay..."

Aeris rolled her eyes, "More like a total waste of money!"  
Leo gave a half grin, "Well, at least it was interesting."

The pink cat shook her head, "Nope, just a total waste."

Leo scratched his head, "Heh, I guess I should pick a better movie next time."  
Aeris glared at him, "Darn straight! I expected good entertainment, not some weird freak-show and blow my money!"  
Then, a shrill scream pierced the air, "KYAAA! Oh my God! It's Cross!"  
The scream came from a young gray porcupine who was pointing at a black and white cat holding hands with another cat.

**Cody's POV, before the movies**

I arrived at Shannon's house, pulling out my cellphone and calling her.

*Bring Bring Click!*

Hello?

"Hey babe, I'm outside! Let's hit the theaters!"  
Alright I'll be right there!

*Click*

In under a minute, Shannon exited her house.

"Well, isn't _someone _in a rush?"  
She smiled, "Heh, look who's talking!"

She was a white cat with long, blonde hair.

Her eyes were violet and she was one very, _very_ sexy kitty.

She was wearing a pair of tight jeans that showed off her, uh, _curves, _and wore a pink top with a little rose sewn into it, she was also trying to get her light brown leather jacket on.  
I fake frowned, "Hey, I thought about this outfit!"  
I was wearing ripped up black jeans, a chain hanging out of it, a sleeveless black shirt with a white cross printed on it, fingerless black gloves, a black leather jacket over my shirt, and my black beanie angled on my head.

And as a kick, I wore a black dog collar.

Shannon jumped into the shotgun seat of my car and smirked, "You look like a biker."

I gave a look of mock surprise, "I thought bikers were sexy!"  
Shannon ran her finger down my jaw-line, causing me to shiver, and whispered in my ear, "Don't worry, I never said you weren't sexy..."

She let her voice fade, her breath on my ear.

We stay there for a while, but eventually I snap out of it, "Well, we better get out of here!"  
Shannon smiled, "Maybe later, eh?"  
I smiled devilishly at her, "Maybe..."  
And with that, we went to the movies.

**After the movies**

I was holding hands with Shannon, walking away from the movies, "Well, that was one weird movie."  
Shannon looked downcast, "Huh, you'd expect after all of the reviews that it would be good..."  
I gripped her hand harder, "As long as you were there, I wasn't the least bit bored."

We stood there, staring at each other, smiling at each other.

The moment was perfect.  
But of course...

"KYAAA! Oh my God! It's Cross!"

I whipped my head around, looking at all the faces staring at me, most of them are young girls, mostly in their late teens.

I saw their confusion, then their recognition, "God da-"  
"KYAA!"  
I gripped Shannon's hand harder and started running, "This is exactly why I hate fangirls!"

Okay, for most of you, this would be a dream come true, right?  
You know, a bunch of girls chasing you down the street, shouting you name?

Well, WAKE UP!  
You know, if I was single, I MIGHT enjoy this, but I already have Shannon!

So, yeah, this whole 'getting chased around like a soccer ball every single FREAKING day thing' ain't exactly 'fun'.

Yeah, that's right, I use a stage name, Cross.

Why?

To prevent _this_ from happening every hour of every day!

I ran into my car with Shannon and shoved the key into the ignition... but didn't hear a certain noise, "No... NO! Please start!"  
Does God just hate me?  
Yes, I am freaking out over not running away from fangirls... but for a good reason.

Yes, there are some normal fangirls who just want my autograph and they will be satisfied, but then again there are the freaky kind.

You know, the kind who stalk you and have dreams of having sex with you and would strap you to a chair and rape you to make it come true?

Yeah, _those _are the kind I'm afraid of.

I kicked the car and opened the door, "Come on! Let's ditch this hunk of junk!"

We ran for a while, but bumped into these three cats, A gray guy and two gals, one pink and one orange, the same cat from earlier.

The orange one grabbed my free hand and dragged me us away, "Hey! Where are we going?"  
The girl looked at me, "To our apartment!"  
I started to panic, "Who's?"  
The other pair caught up with us, "Ours."

I gave a sigh of relief, at least I wouldn't be by myself, "Alright, just save me from those girls!"  
**At Leo's and Aeris' apartment, General POV**

Cody sat on the couch, trying to recover his breath, "Thank God we lost them!"

He looked around at the three new cats, "I can't thank you guys enough!"  
Tyler stared at him, "Why do you..."  
Cody turned to her, "Huh?"  
"Why do you look like... Xander?"  
Cody stood up, "What did you say?"  
Tyler stood up to, "You look just like Xander."

Cody gripped her arms, "Do you know him? Where is he?"  
Tyler looked at him strangely, "Why does it concern you?"  
Cody let go and sank into his chair, "It's because... he's... my brother."


	40. Chapter 40: Back to the Hospital

Chapter 40

Back to the Hospital

Everyone was quiet, staring at Cody, who was sitting on his chair, his head facing the floor.

Tyler was the first one to speak, "So... Xander has a... brother?"

Cody slowly nodded, "Yeah, I'm his younger brother by only a minute."

Leo stuck his tongue out, "I better not ask for the details right?"  
Aeris punched his arm, "Yes, now shut up."  
Leo rubbed his arm, "Fine fine!"  
Cody coughed, "Yeah, as I was saying, I'm his younger brother but we didn't exactly work together. I was always happy and carefree while Xander was all dark and depressed."

Aeris lifted an eyebrow, "Really?"  
Tyler nodded, "Yup. When he was a kid, he was really dark and didn't really have any friends."  
Aeris rubbed her chin, "Hm..."

Cody continued, "Yeah, we didn't fit well but we were brothers none the less. Then he went to a field trip..."

Aeris walked away, already know what he was talking about, "I'll be somewhere else..."  
Cody shrugged, "Whatever. Well, it was around that time that he went missing. Our mom and I couldn't find him no matter how hard we tried. We eventually went and believed that he was dead one way or another."

He looked up, "It broke my heart, not to mention my mother's."  
He paused, taking a gulp, "So... where is he?"  
Tyler answered, "He's in the hospital because someone stabbed him, but don't worry, he'll live. He only has to stay in there for a few days to recover."

Shannon smiled at Cody, placing her hand on his, "Isn't this great? You'll finally get to meet your brother after seven years!"  
Cody smiled back a weak smile, "Yeah..."  
The white cat frowned, "What's wrong?"  
Cody sighed, "I don't know, I just don't know what to say after SEVEN years."

Leo grinned, "I bet he would be smitten with delight to see you! I know I would!"  
Cody smiled at Leo's 'carefreeness', "Alright alright I'll go visit him."

**At the Toronto Hospital**

Cody walked in with Tyler and crew into the hospital.

Cody looked over at Tyler, "So, my bro chose you as his girlfriend?"  
Tyler smiled, "Yeah."

He shrugged, "I hope you are worthy enough for him."  
She gave him a dirty look, "Excuse me?"  
Cody laughed, "Just kidding!"  
Cody was wearing a plain gray t-shirt and blue jeans with, of course, his black beanie, "Which room what did they said it was again?"

Tyler responded without hesitation, "Room 142."  
Cody read the signs as they passed, "139, 140, 141, 142!"  
The black and white cat knocked on the door, and a cheery voice replied, "Who is it?"  
Tyler answered back, "It's us and a special guest!"  
The voice laughed back, "Who could it be, Sonic the Hedgehog?"  
Cody opened the door, "What's up?"  
**Xander's POV**

…

_I must have lost consciousness..._

…

_All I can see is darkness..._

…

_I know I was never stabbed before, but why is this so familiar?_

…

_I don't feel any pain..._

…

_I'm not... dead am I?  
…_

_Am I?_

…

_Wait... who is that?_

…

_He looks exactly like me... but his eyes were green._

…

_'Hey! Who are you?'_

_He looks back at me, a half smile on his face, 'Come on bro, you can't forget me!'_

_then I remembered, 'C-Cody..."_

Then I woke up, cold sweat drenching my body, causing me to shiver.

I rubbed my eyes, which is when I found out that my shades were gone.

*Beep... Beep... Beep...*

I looked to my right, noticing the heart monitor that was making that noise.

_Ugh, where am I?_

I tried to sit up, but a sharp pain blossomed from my stomach, spreading to the rest of my body.

I gave a sharp yell and sat back down, the annoying beeping speeding up, but eventually slowing down along with my breathing.

_Why... why did that happen?_

Then I looked down at my stomach and pulled up my shirt, revealing stitches.

_When did I... Oh yeah._

I then remembered the stab that I took for that complete stranger.

_Oh yeah... why did I do that?_

I tried to remember, but I couldn't.

**A few hours later**

I noticed my improvement in the movement department.

I could almost move without pain, but every once in awhile a dull throb pulses out.

Then I heard a knocking on my door and decided to give a cheery reply, "Who is it?"  
"It's us and a special guest!"  
I smiled at Tyler's sweet voice, _so innocent, _"Who it could be, Sonic the Hedgehog?"  
Then he walked in, "What's up?"  
**General POV**

Xander stared at his brother, his smile slowly falling, "D...Dakota."

Cody nodded, "Yep, it's me bro."

Xander continued to stare at his twin brother, "You..."

Leo grinned, "What, speechless that you found your brother after seven years?"  
Xander's eyes bled all of it's color, leaving behind an inky blackness.

His teeth ground together with such force that it could be heard from across the room, "YOU BAST***!"  
In one fluid movement, the hospitalized cat threw off his blanket and tackled his twin.

"RAAAARG!"

Cody was taken totally be surprise by this action and crashed into the wall, all of his breath gone by the impact.

Xander pushed his forearm against his brother's throat, not letting any air go to his lungs.

Cody desperately tried to push away Xander's arm, "What... what are you doing?"

Tyler rushed over, trying to help Cody, "Xander! Stop it!"  
Xander was staring at Cody's eyes, "Where... were... YOU?"  
Cody tried to breathe, "What are you talking about?"  
Xander pushed harder, causing Cody to cough, "Where were you when she needed you?"  
Cody stopped, "I..."  
Xander gritted his teeth harder, and yelled in Cody's face "She... needed you... and. You. Weren't. THERE!"  
Xander then started to loosen his grip, sinking slowly to the ground.

He fell to the ground, where he knelt there, crying for the first time since he met Leo and Aeris, "You... weren't... there... I... wasn't... there..."

Aeris ran over to Cody, helping him up, "What is he talking about?"

Cody stared at the ground, "Our mom... she... was killed."


	41. Chapter 41: More Back Story and Death

Chapter 41

More Back Story and... Death?

Xander was still on the ground, tears making a puddle on the tile floors, with Tyler next to him, trying to comfort him.

Cody was sitting on a chair facing the group with a serious face, "Yes, our mom died."

Aeris looked at the ground, not knowing what to say, "I'm sorry..."  
Cody sighed, "Let me tell you what happened."  
When no one objected, he began...  
"It was 2 years ago-"  
Xander spoke up, though in a very somber way, "That was around when I woke up."  
Cody blinked in surprise, "Really? Well anyways, I was on tour with my band, the Ferocious Felines, when it happened, the police told me the details. It was 2 years ago like I said, our mom was walking home from the grocery store. She entered her car... then the bomb went off."

Aeris looked at him in surprise, "A car bomb?"  
Cody nodded his head, "She was killed by a f***ing car bomb."  
He shook his head,"You wouldn't believe how grief-stricken I was. All I did was stay at the cemetery and stare at her grave, thinking of how it could have turned out if I stayed with her instead of going on tour."  
Cody took in a rattly breath, "Eventually, I convinced myself that Mom wouldn't want me to act this was so I moved on with my life."  
Cody looked at Leo and Aeris, "You have no idea how crushing it was to think that you were the only one left alive in your family, that your mom, dad, and brother were dead and they relied on you to continue the Armstrong name,"  
Cody let out a sigh and sank back into his chair, as if his speech drained him physically, "Well, that's it."

Aeris and Leo were looking around uncomfortably, not sure if they should even be in this environment.

Shannon sat next to Cody, placing her hand on his, "Cody, at least you have your brother back."

Cody glanced at Xander, who was now on the bed but still letting the tears flow unchecked, "Yeah... at least I have Xander back."

Xander gave a little smile through his tears, "At least Mom's in a better place than she was in before..."  
Cody scratched his neck, the place that was injured during Xander's 'crazy' moment, "Yeah..."

Xander eventually collected himself and stopped his tears, "Well Mr. Yeah, I'm sorry for, what else can I call it, assaulting you."  
His brother waved an arm, "Naw, it's cool Bro."

The doctor then came in, "Ah, Mr. Armstrong, you seem to have many friends!"  
Xander smiled, "Yes Doc, I do have lots of friends."  
The doctor, which was a gray owl with very large glasses, who was ironically named Dr. Hoot, looked down at his clipboard and clicked his beak, "Well, you recent injury should be completely fine by now, much earlier than expected!"  
Tyler interrupted, "That's great!"  
Xander smiled, "Well, can I get out with my friends?"  
Dr. Hoot nodded, "By all means, you can leave with your friends."  
Xander stood up, careful not to stretch too much because of his stab wound, "Well, time to go home guys!"  
As they were leaving, Dr. Hoot asked Xander to follow him for a minute.  
Xander agreed and told his friends and family to go on ahead and wait in the car.  
As the group was leaving, Tyler clutched her stomach, "Sorry guys, I gotta go to the restroom."  
Cody waved his hand, "Don't worry, we'll wait for you in the car."  
Tyler nodded and walked away... But not the to restroom.  
**Outside room 142**  
Tyler sneaked up to the door and placed an ear on it, knowing that the doctor and Xander were in there, discussing... something.  
Tyler heard muffled voices that she could easily identify:  
Hoot: Mr. Armstrong, your current wound is fine, like I said, but you 'other' wound...  
Xander: Oh... I thought that that was all healed up by now, after all, it's been many months-  
Hoot: Mr. Armstrong, please understand that a wound of this magnitude doesn't just heal in one year!  
Xander:... I understand Doc.  
Hoot: Good, so make sure that you get plenty of rest and fluids.  
Xander: ***Laughs*** When you say fluids instead if water it makes it sound ten times worse.  
Hoot: ***Laughs* **You know what I mean.  
Xander: Yes sir.  
Tyler quickly fled back towards the car, wondering what Xander's 'other' wound was and how he got it.  
**General Summary**

Xander and Cody parted their ways with a hug and smiles on their faces, forgetting all of their troubles.

Aeris and Leo went to their apartment, while Xander and Tyler went to their apartment as well, but Xander remembered that he had to get groceries and Tyler decided to tag along.

**On the way to the Groceries**

"Can you remind me _why_ we aren't taking your motorcycle?" Tyler complained.

"Because," Xander said with a smile, "exercise is good for you!"  
Tyler bristled, "Are you calling me fat?"  
Xander laughed, "Of course not!"  
Tyler shook her head and sighed, "And why couldn't we wait for the Sun to come up?"  
Xander shrugged, "If you didn't want any breakfast in the morning, then we could have gone tomorrow."  
Tyler sighed, "Good point."

She blocked the annoying streetlights and continued to walk on.

Then she hit something with her foot.

She stopped and picked it up, "Xander... what is this doing here?"  
She searched the package and found her name on it, "Why does this thing have my name it?"  
Tyler opened the package and instantly a beeping began.

Xander ran over and looked over her shoulder, "What is it?"  
Tyler was holding a TV screen that showed a shrouded face talking.

_Ah, Xander, how much I hate you for what you did all those years ago._

_I will have my revenge on you._

_But I'm not going to hurt you physically... yet._

_I am going to kill those who are closest to you... I already started with your mother, so now I'll kill your little girlfriend._

_Have a terrible day!_

The TV screen faded into static for a few seconds, but then started to count down... starting from 3.

Tyler froze in fear.

_3_

Xander grabbed the bomb from her.

_2_

Xander quickly pushed Tyler as far as he can.

_1_

Xander tossed the bomb, but it was too late.

_0_

Tyler screamed, "XANDER!"

_*BEEP!*_

*BAAAANG!*

Even though there was no fire, metal shrapnel flew in all directions.

Tyler covered her eyes, only seeing darkness.

She had never heard a louder noise in her life.

The sound vibrated through-out her body, making her bones shiver.

She expected pain, but none came.

Even though it was over in less than a second, it felt like it was an eternity to her.

Then, there was silence and the silence was somehow deafening.

"X-Xander?" Tyler whimpered.

She slowly opened her eyes, looking for Xander.

Tyler saw Xander standing up, spread-eagle facing away from her, "Xander?"

"Tyler..." Xander said.

She sat up on her forearms, "Y-yes?"

Xander fell backwards, landing on her lap.

Tyler held in a shriek.

His face a cut open in too many places to count.

His shirt was non-existent, only hanging in shreds with his body and arms in worse condition (if it was possible) then his face.  
Xander took a shaky breath, "I want to thank you for making my life a happy one..."  
Tyler started to shake, "What are you saying?"  
Xander laugh, which only resulted in a coughing fit.

After he settled down, he spoke in a whisper, "Thanks for making this year... the happiest of my life... I only wish... that... it... wouldn't... end..."  
Tyler started to cry, her tears falling on Xander's face, "Don't talk like that!"

The black and white cat gave a weak laugh and lifted his mangled arm, wiping away a tear for her face, "Tyler... don't fool yourself, my time has obviously come... when I leave... have a good life... try to move on without me..."  
She shook her head, still crying, "I'll call 911 Xander! You will live!"  
Xander bent up and landed one last kiss on her lips and whispered in her ear, "Tyler... please... don't... cry..."  
Xander let out a sigh... and left the earth.


	42. Chapter 42: This Pain

Chapter 42

This Pain...

**Authors Note: Yeah... It would be fitting to listen to Mad World (the version made by Adam Lambert) in the background while you are reading this chapter... yeah... it's pretty depressing.**

**Tyler's POV**

When he stopped breathing, I felt my heart stop, "Xander?"

He looked peaceful... too peaceful, "Xander... wake up..."

Xander wouldn't move, and he started to feel cold.

Someone must have seen what had happened because the ambulance arrived in less than one minute.

They put him in a body bag and put him on a stretcher, placing him in the ambulance van.

I would have moved in the van, but my legs didn't have any energy for some reason.

I just sat there, crying my eyes out as the memory of what Xander did for me.

I knew he loved me, but not enough to die for me.

Leo and Aeris eventually arrived and picked me up, not saying anything to me.

They were about to drop me off at Xander's apartment, but I refused, the memories in there were too painful for me, so they let me stay over their apartment.

**One day later**

I woke up, still depressed as hell over Xander's sacrifice so I went to the fridge to find something to eat.

I opened it and found... "Beer?"  
I picked up a beer can, "Now why would they have beer?"  
I rubbed my chin, thinking why on Earth they would have beer.

I stared at the can, "Hm... I heard that beer helps you forget stuff."

I opened the can and sniff it, recoiling from the disgusting smell.

I pinch my nose and tip the alcohol down my throat.

I coughed and sputtered, the cruddy taste still lingering in my mouth.

I forced myself to chug the rest of the beer, hoping that I could forget... everything.

I slouched over the counter, getting a weird buzzing in my head, my senses dulling.

I opened another can and downed it, increasing the buzzing, my senses almost nonexistent and I had to lay against the counter just to stay up.

I started to cry, my heart still hurting.

_Why did you leave..._

_Couldn't you just have been faster?  
Or is it my fault?_

I let the tears roll off of my fur, making a pool on the counter.

I slid off of the counter, knocking over the empty cans and causing a loud clatter.

I ended up laying on a heap on the floor, the tears not stopping.

_I just want my life to end..._

_I want to be with Xander..._

**General POV**

Aeris woke up to a very loud clatter that came from the kitchen.

She yawned, stretched, and put on some clothes, "Leo, if you're making that noise I'll kill you!"  
Aeris finally had some decent sleep, only to be interrupted by the clatter in the kitchen.

The pink cat slowly dragged herself out of her bed room and expected to see Leo doing something idiotic, but was shock of what she saw, "Tyler!"  
Tyler was on the floor, an empty beer can inches from her open hand.

Aeris ran over to the refrigerator and saw that 2 cans of beer were missing and swore under her breath, "D*** that Pantsman for storing his beer in _our refrigerator._"  
She knelt by Tyler's still form and checked her pulse, "Huh, must have drunk herself unconscious."

Aeris then noticed that Tyler had a red glow on her muzzle, "Yup, defiantly drunk."  
She also saw the tears around her, "Tyler, you know that beer can't bring _him_ back..."

Aeris shook her pink head and picked Tyler up, dragging her to Xander's old room and laid her down.

She sat on the couch, the news of Xander's death still a shock to her.

Leo walked over, having woken up only a few moments ago, "So, what's shaking?"  
Aeris sighed and closed her eyes, shaking her head, "Tyler drunk Scott's beer and drunk herself unconscious."  
Leo whistled, "Man... Tyler is taking it really bad..."  
Aeris nodded, "I'm worried about her."  
The gray cat gave a laugh, "You, Aeris, _worried_?"  
Aeris turned to Leo, bloody murder in her eyes, "Leo, I'm honestly worried about Tyler's mental state."  
Leo scuffed, "She'll pull through."  
Aeris put a paw to her forehead, "Imagine if I died protecting you, how would you feel?"  
Leo then stopped, understanding what Aeris meant, "Oh.. now that you say it that way..."

Aeris looked up at Leo, "What if she does something... irrational?"  
Leo looked at Aeris, "You don't mean..."  
Aeris nodded, "What if she drinks herself to death, or commits suicide?"  
Leo sat next to Aeris, hugging her, "We'll just have to help her..."  
Aeris put her head on Leo's shoulder, "What can we possibly do?"  
Leo paused, not sure what to say, "I... don't know..."


	43. Chapter 43: A Date with Death

Chapter 43

A Date with Death

**Before the incident**

**Xander's POV**

I was walking down the road with Tyler walking beside me.

I tried to enjoy the stars in the sky, but Tyler was complaining about... well... everything.

Although most people would be annoyed out of their minds, I found it kind of funny.

We continued to the groceries when Tyler tripped over a brown package.

She picked it up and called me over, I looked over her shoulder to see a screen.

The face was shrouded so I couldn't see who it was, but the voice seemed familiar.

_Ah, Xander, how much I hate you for what you did all those years ago._

_I will have my revenge on you._

_But I'm not going to hurt you physically... yet._

_I am going to kill those who are closest to you... I already started with your mother, so now I'll kill your little girlfriend._

_Have a terrible day!_

I stared at the blinking screen that had a huge red three.

_3_

I quickly grabbed the bomb from her.

_2_

I pushed her as far as I can, hoping that she would be out of harms way.

_1_

She screamed me name, "XANDER!"

I stood in front of Tyler, standing between the bomb and her in a spread-eagle style.

Then the world shook.

*BEEP!*

*BAAAANG!*

I saw the bomb go off, sending metal shrapnel in all directions.

The pieces that were headed for Tyler fer intercepted... by my unprotected body.

I felt each piece dig into my skin, some sticking into my body while others fly by with chunks of my flesh attached.

I should have screamed in pain and curled up into a ball... but I didn't.

I knew that if I fell down, Tyler would become exposed to the shrapnel, so I stood still, no matter the pain.

After what seemed like an eternity, the pieces stopped hitting my body.

I stood still, chunks of my body gone and replaced with pieces of metal shrapnel jutting out of my body.

I heard Tyler call out to me in a shaky voice, "X-Xander?"  
I replied, "Tyler..."

She replied with a simple 'yes', then I fell back into her lap.

I honestly didn't want her to see me in pieces, but I lost all of my energy in my legs.

I could she that she was holding in a scream and tears.

I took a shaky breath, I could feel myself slipping, I had to talk to her one last time, "I want to thank you for making my life a happy one..."  
Tyler started to shake, her tears starting to slide out of her eyes, "What are you saying?"  
I laughed, which only resulted in a very painful coughing spree.

After I eventually stopped, I spoke, but found out that I could only talk in a whisper, "Thanks for making this year... the happiest of my life... I only wish... that... it... wouldn't... end..."  
Tyler started to fully cry, her tears falling on my ripped up face, making it burn like fire, "Don't talk like that!" she whimpered.

I gave a weak laugh and almost all of my energy to lift my right, ripped-up arm, wiping away a tear for her face, "Tyler... don't fool yourself, my time has obviously come... when I leave... have a good life... try to move on without me..."  
She shook her head, still crying, "I'll call 911 Xander! You will live!"  
I used the last ounce of my strength to bend up and kiss her one last time and whispered into her ear, "Tyler... please... don't... cry..."  
I felt my vision start to fade, making everything look like it was in a cave.

My hearing started to fail too, in fact, my whole body was shutting down.

I could feel my heart beat slower and slower.

The last thing I saw and heard was Tyler... sweet sweet Tyler.

She was crying, begging me to stay with her.

I wished that I could, but I could feel my blood seep out of my body, as well as my life.

With one last sigh, I closed my eyes...

**Present time**

I woke up, yes, woke up, in a new room.

The room was purely white and was just a small box.

I looked around, unsure of my surroundings, then I remembered the bomb.

_Oh yeah, I died protecting Tyler._

I stood up, surprised the find that I had the energy to stand in the first place.

I looked at my body in a mirror that was hanging on one of the walls and gasped.

I was perfectly normal and was wearing my normal clothes, black jeans, black hoodie and my cap under it.

I looked at the door that I was facing away from and took the handle, unsure whether to open it.

I sighed and took a chance.

I opened the door.

I was surprised to see a perfect replica of the street I died on, only it was all white.

I turned around to find the door I walked out of only to find a brick wall.

I shook my head and walked down the road, the sound of my steps echoing off of the empty streets.

I continued to walk for God knows how long, my energy never seeming to end and I never seemed the tire.

Eventually, I saw another living thing.

He was wearing a gas mask that completely covered his face and was wearing a white robe with what looked like dried up blood stains on it and wore leather gloves.

He was completely covered up, none of his skin was showing and he seemed to be waiting for something.

I could tell he was a guy because he had the build of a male.

I approached him carefully, not wanting to alarm him.

He laughed and walked up to me, "Ah, who might you be?"

I stopped, "I'm-"  
The figure held up one of his hands, "Wait... don't tell me... you're Tyler, right?"  
I shook my head, "No... I'm Xander... Xander Armstrong."

The figure stiffened, "What?"  
I nodded my head, "Yeah... I sacrificed myself for Tyler."  
The figure rubbed his chin under his mask, "Hmm... so you gave up your life... for Tyler?"  
I smiled, "Yup, and I don't regret it for a minute."

The figure laughed, throwing back his head, "Well well well, I must say, you have a good sense of friendship kid."  
I pouted, "I'm not a kid, I'm 24"

The figure laughed again, "I'm as old as the f***ing earth."  
I straightened, "Wait... so you're-"  
"Yes, I am the Undertaker, Death, the Grim Reaper, whatever the people on Earth call me."  
I leaned against a brick wall, "So, you're going to take me the Heaven or Hell?"

Death laughed, "No, I have something for you, follow me."  
He turned around and after taking one step, he disappeared.

I blinked and then decided that he wanted me to step forward, so I did... into a gray room with a wooden table with to chairs in the middle of it with Death already sitting in the one farthest of me.

I sat down and looked dead at him.

He slammed his hand on the table, causing the middle of the table to flip and reveal a TV screen.

It showed a picture of... "Tyler?"

She was slumped over a bar table, bottles of alcohol knocked over and empty.

I turned to Death who was looking at me, "What is this?"  
Death cleared his throat, "Well, this is what will happen to Tyler in 3 days."  
I knitted my eyebrows in confusion, "What, she'll become an alcoholic?"  
Death shook his head, "She'll die of alcohol poisoning."

I bolted straight up in my chair, "WHAT?"  
Death nodded his head, "She'll become an alcoholic, like you said, to try to ease the pain you left behind. But, she'll go too far and eventually die by drinking."

I fell down on my chair, shock paralyzing my body, "No..."

The Grim Reaper laughed, "Yes, your efforts will all go to waste."  
I stood up, angry clenching my throat, "No... I won't let this happen!"  
Death nodded and put his elbows on the table, knitting his finger together, "I knew you'd say that... which is why I want to make a deal with you."


	44. Chapter 44: A Second Wind

Chapter 44

A Second Wind

**General POV**

Xander looked at Death, confusion on his face, "A... deal?"  
Death nodded, "Yes, a deal."

Death sat back on his chair, putting his boots on the small table, "I know you care about Tyler, enough to die for her. And I know that you didn't waste your life only to have Tyler waste her's."  
Xander nodded, "Got that right."  
The Grin Reaper laughed, "Alright, that's what I like about you!"  
The black and white cat raised his paw, "Wait, why do you want to make a deal with _me_? Why not anyone else?"  
Death sighed, "Well, you're an... exception."

Xander's ears twitched, "How so?"  
The Grin Reaper tilted his head, "Well, it all starts with your father..."

The black and white cat sat straight up, "What? My dad?"  
Death nodded, "Yup."  
Xander rubbed his eyes, "Can you take that mask off? It's kinda weird."  
Death chuckled, "Fine, if you're so curious."  
He reached up and puled off the mask.

Xander couldn't help but gasp in surprise.

He was expecting a white skull, but instead saw he actually had a face, flesh and all.

He was a cat that was purely black and had the same exact eyes that Xander had.

Xander stared at him and Death laughed, "Surprised, no?"  
"Why aren't you a-"  
"A skeleton?"

Death laughed at Xander shock, "Yeah, foolish humans nowadays make up the most ridiculous things about me."  
Death scratched his chin, "Although, I do shape shift. I'm a cat because that's the type of person you're most comfortable with."

He cracked his neck and continued, "As I was saying, your dad and I go back."  
Xander stared at the table, his thoughts in turmoil.

"Your father and mother were driving along a cliff when a car forced them to swerve off of it. Your parents got out, but they were hanging off of a branch on the side of the cliff. (cliché right?). Then I came over and made a deal with him, I would save their lives, but their son will have the gift of having my eyes."  
Xander looked up, "So my father said yes?"  
Death nodded, a grin on his face, "Right again."  
Xander looked confused, "So what was the downside?"  
Death grinned wider, "The downside was... that the first 10 years of your life were to be filled with misery and depression."  
Xander glared at Death, "So your saying that the reason my childhood sucked so much was because you saved my parents' lives?"  
The Grim Reaper nodded, "Yes, but as I said, your eyes were a gift. Didn't you notice that your eyes sight never worsened or that you can see things that most people would need a sniper scope to even see? Or how about your accuracy with guns? Those were all gifts that I gave you."

"And the mind reading through the eyes?"  
Death laughed, "Another gift."

Xander scratched his head, "So the reason you're doing this is-"  
Death nodded, "Because you have a part of me in you."  
Xander stood up, "We're getting off topic, what is the deal?"

Death looked at him, "Fine, but I have one question."  
Xander sighed, "What?"  
"If you came back to life, what would be your reason to?"  
Xander gave his answer without hesitation, "To make Tyler's life a good one."  
Death smiled, "Kid, you truly are few in between."  
He laughed and then stood up, "Look at the TV screen."  
Xander looked down and saw that he was looking at his own funeral, "Huh..."  
Death smiled, "Yeah, I will grant you back your life."

Xander looked at him, "Aaaand...?"  
Death fake pouted, "What, a guy can't do a good thing for a change?"  
He laughed and pulled out a sword, "I will also grant you immortality."  
Xander gave him a dirty look, "Everyone knows that immortality sucks."

Death shook his head, "I mean immortality as in that you cannot die. You will age like a normal cat but not be able to stay dead... as long as you are protecting Tyler."

Xander continued to look at Death.

Death explained, "As long as you die when you are protecting Tyler, you can come back to life again and again, but remember this, if you use this gift for your own selfish needs, then I will rip out your soul and fling it to the lowest levels of Hell... got it?"  
Xander gave a quick nod, "Alright, so how does this work?"

Death smiled, "I get to stab you."  
Xander recoiled, "What?"  
Death laughed, "Don't worry! This won't hurt a bit... it'll hurt a lot!"  
Xander took a step back, "W-"  
Death then plunged his sword into Xander's heart.

Xander immediately felt pain rush through his veins, "AAAAAARGH!"  
Death smiled, "Oh yeah, if you lose sight of your goal, you will go to Hell instead of being revived."

Xander was on the ground, clutching his heart, "F********!"

Death smiled wider, "Come on Xander, why are you going through this pain? For Tyler right?"

Xander nodded through gritted teeth, "Tyler..."

Then the world faded to black, the last thing he heard was Death's laughter and one last phrase, "Now is the time of reckoning, Earth or Hell?"


	45. Chapter 45: The Funeral

Chapter 45

The Funeral

**On Earth, General POV, Xander's Funeral**

Xander's corpse was laying in the casket, his face peaceful through the scars that crisscrossed across it.

Cody made it to the funeral, canceling 3 of his shows to make it.

Tyler was standing next to the casket, tears still falling as she stared at Xander's corpse.

Leo and Aeris were there too, tears falling but not bawling.

Sadly, that was about the only people there.

They stared at his casket, remembering all the memories of Xander.

The priest droned on about something that no one really cared about because they knew that the priest had no idea who Xander was.

But suddenly...

*FLASH!*

The church behind then was demolished in a ball of fire.

"JESUS CHRIST!" yelled Cody, holding Shannon closer to him.  
Pieces of the burning building landed all over the cemetery, luckily missing the people attending the funeral.

Leo straightened up and dusted himself off, looking around, "What in the world happened?"  
Aeris stood up, "The church wouldn't just spontaneously explode!"  
They all went to checked the church out.

**5 minutes later**

Leo walked out, his clothed covered in ash, "Well that was a complete waste of time!"  
Aeris nodded, "I thought that there would be a clue or something."  
Cody laughed, "What did you think this was, Scooby-Doo?"

Tyler ran over to the casket, noticing that something was missing, "Guys, Xander's missing!"  
Cody blinked, "What?"  
Tyler felt more tears run down her face, "His corpse is gone! They couldn't just leave him alone, could they!"  
Shannon walked up to her, "Whoa, who's 'they'?"  
Tyler sniffed, "Apparently, someone wanted Xander to suffer... I was supposed to die. But Xander..." she let her voice fade away.

Cody looked down, his beanie creating a shadow over his eyes.

"Man... this sure is depressin'."

The group turned around and saw a cloaked figure in a tree.

He was sitting in it with one leg hanging off of it, letting it swing back and forth.

He was wearing a black cloak with red highlights and a white mask on his face, the mask being the face of a chibi cat.

Cody growled and raised a fist, "Hey pal, this is a funeral we're talking about!"  
The figure laughed, "Yeah yeah yeah, but it doesn't mean that we can still be happy!"  
Tyler glared at him, "Yeah, it does."  
The figure chuckled, "Why are you sad?"

Aeris growled this time, "Because one of our friends are dead, Xander was his name."  
The figure rubbed his chin under his mask, "Hm... Xander..."  
He then snapped his fingers, "Oh! Xander!"  
He then jumped down, landing on his feet, "My question to you guys is, why are you grieving over someone who's still alive?"  
They looked at him in surprise and confusion, "What are you-"

The figure laughed again, "You'll see during midnight."

He then paused, "Although, this might be some proof."

He tossed something to Tyler who caught it.  
He jumped and revealed that he was wearing a pair of skates and jumped on a rail, generating sparks as he shot off.

Cody took a step back as the sparks were generated, "Whoa!"

Leo scratched his head, "Who was that?"  
Aeris walked over to Tyler, who was shaking, "What's wrong?"  
Tyler showed her a little piece of black onyx had a small string of beads running through it.

Aeris tilted her head, "What is this?"  
Tyler told her through a shaky voice, "I gave this to Xander as a farewell gift when I had to move, it's a good luck charm."

Cody walked up to them, "Oh yeah, I remember that. Xander used to always carry it around with him."

Then Cody growled, "So he robbed Xander's grave?"  
Tyler scratched her head, "I guess we'll find out at midnight..."  
**Later that day, near midnight, Inside Xander's Apartment**

Tyler sighed and closed the door shut behind her, making the room dark.

Then she heard a clinking, like someone was going through the fridge.

Tyler silently tip-toed across the floor into the kitchen, where she saw a shadow.

The figure was holding something in it's hand and was walking calmly to the table.

Tyler flicked the light-switch to reveal... "You!"

The one sitting near the table was none other then the masked figure who was holding a glass of milk, "Sup?"  
Tyler bristled, "Sup? You broke into my house!"  
The figure laughed, "The last time I checked, this house was Xander's!"  
The orange cat paused, "Well, Xander's... dead and missing."  
The figure laughed, "Are you so sure?"

Tyler nodded, "I saw him die in front of my eyes..."  
The figure shook his head, "Well, looks can be deceiving."

"What are you-"  
*Ding Dong Dang Dong!"

The figure looked at the clock on the wall, "Do you know the story of Cinderella?"  
Tyler froze, taken aback by the sudden change of the subject, "Uh, yeah, I do."  
The figure faced Tyler, "What was supposed to happen at that certain hour?"  
Tyler rubbed her chin, trying to remember the story, "She was supposed to change back to her original form..."  
The figure nodded, "Well, now is that magical hour."

Tyler was about to talk again, but she froze.

The cloak the figure was wearing was starting to catch fire for no reason.

Tyler sat there, dazed at the sight that was occurring before her.

While most people would probably stop, drop, and roll by now, the figure remained perfectly calm.

The fire quickly sped up the cloak, not even leaving ash behind as it burned.

Tyler eventually snapped out of it and stood up, "I'll get some water!"  
The figure raised a hand, "Calm down and just watch Tyler."  
The fire raced up his cloak, revealing his body underneath.

The first thing she noticed was his pants, they were gray jeans with rips on the knees, but you can see scars through the holes.

Then the fire on cloak started to spread and eventually evaporate the area around his chest, revealing... "Scars?"  
Tyler stared at his chest, having no shirt, showed immense scars that crisscrossed on his body.

"Wait..."  
Eventually, the only thing that hid his identity was his mask.

Tyler stared at him, "You can't be."  
The figure removed the mask to reveal... Xander.


	46. Chapter 46: These Scars

Chapter 46

These Scars

Tyler stared at her boyfriends who was supposed to be dead.

Xander smiled at her shock and shook his head, "I told you to move on, but you didn't, and now look what happened!" he clicked his tongue, "I had to come back to life just to comfort you!"

Tyler continued to stare at him, but slowly turned her face away.

Xander frowned, "What's wrong?"

Tyler shook her head, "I must be dreaming or be going insane... I saw you die in front of me!"

Xander laughed, "My love for you is so great that death can't separate us!"  
Tyler sighed, "That's what I'd expect you to say... you're just a figment of my imagination that my mind made-"

Xander raised a hand and traced Tyler's jawline, "I bet this feels real."  
Tyler still continued to stare at the floor.  
Xander sighed, "How can I convince that I'm real?"  
Tyler shook her head, "I know that your real now, but I won't look at you."  
The black and white cat rubbed his forehead, "Why? I want to see your eyes."  
Tyler shook her head more vigorously, her hair fanning around her, "I can't look at you."  
Xander let out a massive sigh, "Now why in the world would you think like that?"  
Tyler still looked away, "Because when I see you, all I see are the scars... The scars you got because of me!"  
Xander walked up to her and grabbed her face with his hands and forced her to look at him, "Tyler, why do you think I have these scars?"  
Tyler looked into his eyes, "Because of m-"  
"No! It was because of that guy who tried to kill you! I have these scars because I love you!"  
Xander stared into her red eyes, not flinching at the scent of alcohol that lingered in her breath, "Tyler, I am proud of these scars. These scars prove not only to you, but to myself that I love you with all of my heart, do you understand?"  
Tyler stared at Xander, tears building up in her eyes, "X...XANDER!"  
She jumped-hugged Xander, her tears dampening his shoulder.  
Xander allowed her to cry, rubbing her back and whispering in her ear, "It's okay, everything's all right."  
Tyler looked up at Xander, "How did you come back? The doctors cut you open like a pig!"  
Xander was about to tell her about the deal when he remembered back...  
**Before Xander ****coming back to life**  
Xander slowly woke up, dizzy and disoriented and wanting to puke.  
He slowly sat up and looked around, "What happened?"  
Death took his hand and forced him up, "You passed the test boy."  
Xander smiled, "So now what?"  
Death pointed towards a green portal, "When you enter that portal, you will be taken back to Earth in a ball of fire."  
Xander smiled, assuming that it was a joke, "Sweet, I'll be off then!"  
Death grabbed his shoulder before he could leave, "Wait a sec."  
Xander turned around, "What?"  
Death sighed, "I forgot to tell you some something."  
Xander groaned and leaned against the table, "I wonder what it could be?"  
Death then turned grave, "You must not tell anyone of our deal."

Xander groaned again, "Why?"  
Death just shook his head, "Just because. And if you do, then our deal will be null and void. You will be forced back to my world," he spread his arms and twirled to signify that this was his world, "and maybe even more."

Xander sighed, "Fine."  
Death smiled, "Great! Now go get 'em tiger!"

**Present Time**

Xander smiled, "Through a ball of fire."  
Tyler rose an eyebrow, but didn't pester, "I'm just glad that your back."  
Tyler then gasped, "What about Leo and Aeris?"  
Xander smiled a devilish smile, "I have a surprise, so don't tell them, just act like you normally would. Say that you had a dream where I was comforting you."  
Tyler grinned, "Alright!"  
Xander yawned, "Well, being dead sure does take it out of you! How about we go and hit the hay?"  
Tyler nodded, "Alright, I'm tired too!"

They walked into the bedroom (no, not because of that you perverts) and laid down.

Xander closed his eyes and started to get comfortable, and felt Tyler hug him.

He smiled, this was the one thing that he was looking forward to.


End file.
